Naruto: Shinigami Ninja
by The Red Star
Summary: When Naruto dies, the shinigami king realizes that he will need his help in the coming war, so he sends Naruto to the soul society, where he meets someone that reminds him of his lost love, Hinata. Rated M for safety. May contain OOCness
1. Amnesia? Naruto's Arrival!

**This is a story that I have been working on for close to a month. I figured I should release it soon. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach. I own only the voices in my head…**

Naruto was panting. He had just killed Madara at the valley of the end, when Sasuke came out of nowhere and attacked. They were now standing on the heads of the statues, Naruto on Hashirama's, Sasuke on Madara's.

They had both changed considerably over the years. Sasuke was now hated as much as Orochimaru was. As for Naruto, the opposite happened to him. He was now the Rokudaime Hokage. After he mastered the Kyuubi's chakra, thanks to Kirabi, he joined the battlefront. He quickly became their greatest warrior. After he fought a particularly vicious battle with Madara, the Fire Daimyo and Tsunade agreed that he was indeed Kage material. So, at 21, he achieved his dream. That was also the day that he asked Hinata to marry him.

He and Hinata had been dating since he got off of the island in lightning country. The first time they had the opportunity to be alone, Naruto asked her if she meant what she said during the pain invasion, and she said yes. They begun their relationship from there. Over time, he fell in love with her as well. They had married a year after he became Hokage.

And now, 4 years later, the fourth shinobi world war was almost over. Madara was dead. All that was left was Sasuke. Once it was over, Naruto would finally be able to live in peace with his wife.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared back. In an instant, they both leapt from their spots and attacked. Sasuke swung at Naruto with his chokuto, which Naruto blocked with a **Hiraishin** kunai. Naruto pulled out a second one and slashed at him with it, but Sasuke pushed away and, using the statue as a jump point, stabbed at Naruto, who dodged at the last second. Naruto threw one of his kunai at Sasuke, who managed to grab it right before it hit his face.

With a yellow flash, Naruto was in front of him. He kicked Sasuke in the side, which made him drop the kunai and sent him flying into the water. Naruto grabbed the kunai and dropped towards the water below. At the last second, he righted himself and stood on the water, not disturbing a drop. As soon as he landed, Sasuke leapt out of the water and stabbed Naruto in the gut.

"Any last words, Dobe?" Sasuke asked with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Yeah. Boom." Sasuke's eyes widened as "Naruto" exploded. Sasuke was sent reeling back from the explosion, but managed to stand atop the water. He looked around for Naruto, **Sharingan** blazing, only to see him still standing atop Hashirama's head. Sasuke bolted towards Naruto, making hand signs. As soon as he was close enough, he released the Jutsu.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**" he shot the enormous fireball towards Naruto, who didn't even seem to move.

When the smoke from the fire cleared, Sasuke saw a smoldering log in place of Naruto.

"You missed." a voice behind him said. Sasuke was then sent forward from being kicked in the back by Naruto. Sasuke drew his chokuto and attacked, Naruto still holding the two kunai. Thus began a vicious Taijutsu match.

Sasuke moved to slice one of Naruto's arms, but Naruto parried the blow, moving to cut open Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke jumped back in time, though, only receiving a small cut across it. Sasuke tried to stab Naruto, but had to jump back as Naruto chucked one of his kunai at him. He deflected the kunai, sending it upward.

In an instant, Naruto teleported above him and came down with a **rasengan** in his right hand, hitting Sasuke in the shoulder blades and catching his kunai with his left hand.

"You just don't learn, do you, Teme? I've used this Jutsu multiple times in the war, enough I've been called the "Second Yellow Flash". Even you must know that knowing your enemy is the first step to victory." Naruto said, jumping out of the hole he crushed Sasuke into. Sasuke jumped out of the hole with a small amount of blood coming out of his mouth.

"Hurts, doesn't it? I haven't been sitting on my ass for the past 9 years, Teme."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, and said, "Neither have I, Dobe. Behold the power of the Uchiha!" he shouted, his eyes shifting once more. They turned pitch black in color, a red symbol with three red overlapping ellipses, and three curved points underneath them (Sasuke's and Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan combined).

"Oh, yeah, I heard about you taking Itachi's eyes. So now you have an **Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan**, huh?" Sasuke smirked.

"That's right, Dobe. Still think you can beat me?"

"Do you even have to ask? Sasuke, I just _killed_ Madara, the most powerful user of your bloodline ever, and you think you stand a chance? Not even close. I can tell you're completely reliant on those for your greater techniques, so this will be easy." Naruto said.

"DIE! **Amaterasu!**" black flames shot forward towards Naruto, who simply lifted up his **Hiraishin **kunai. As soon as the flames reached him, they simply vanished.

"What the…? What the hell did you do, Dobe!" Sasuke angrily shouted.

"**Hiraishin lvl. 2**. I'm not limited to teleporting myself, Teme. In fact, look behind you." Naruto said, vanishing. Sasuke turned around to see the black flames headed right for him. Using his **Mangekyo** once more, he extinguished the flames before they reached him, albeit with some effort. He got no rest, however, as Naruto once more hit him with a **rasengan**, this time in the stomach. Caught off guard, he was unable to defend in time, and was sent flying into the cliff.

"This is becoming repetitive, Teme. When are you going to actually fight? Or is this really all you can do?" Naruto taunted. All of a sudden, the Cliffside exploded, revealing Sasuke, who was covered with a dark chakra, which formed itself to resemble a dark samurai.

"So this is the mighty **Susanoo**… now we're getting somewhere!" the samurai formed a bow in it's hands, and fired an arrow at Naruto, who, rather than use the **Hiraishin**, simply used his natural speed to dodge the arrow. As soon as he dodged the first arrow, however, a second one was shot at him. Caught off guard, he used the **Hiraishin lvl. 2 **to teleport it away. Smirking, Naruto chucked one of his kunai at Sasuke with unbelievable speed. As soon as the kunai left his hand, he began forming hand signs as fast as he could. As soon as he reached the last sign, he shouted, "**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" and in a moment, one kunai became one hundred, and all of them flew towards Sasuke, who merely smirked. None of the kunai were able to penetrated the shield of chakra around him.

"Is that it?" Sasuke asked with his usual smirk.

"Not quite." was Naruto's response, as one hundred Naruto's teleported next to him, all armed with **rasengans**. They impacted, and **Susanoo **shattered under the multiple impacts. The clones vanished, and Naruto teleported to Sasuke, kicking him in the stomach, sending him back again.

"Tactics, Teme. You can't just have good techniques. You need to know _how_ and, more importantly, _when _to use them. If you keep this up, you'll kill _yourself _from either chakra exhaustion or misuse of a technique. Here's a tip: _think_." this served only to enrage Sasuke more. '_This is too easy_'

Sasuke charged at Naruto, infusing his chokuto with lightning chakra. Naruto blocked with his **Hiraishin** kunai, infused with wind chakra. Sasuke kept swinging at Naruto, trying to take Naruto's head off. He only succeeded in cutting his torso. Naruto led Sasuke back to where the kunai he threw were. He grabbed one and infused it with wind as well, and proceeded to go on the offensive. Sasuke was immediately put on the defensive. Naruto swung and stabbed in a violent dance, succeeding in hitting Sasuke several times.

Sasuke jumped away. '_What's going on? Why is the Dobe so powerful? He should be exhausted from fighting Madara. That was the plan_' Sasuke smirked. He ran towards Naruto, and as soon as he was close enough, activated his **Chidori Nagashi**. Naruto didn't even flinch, however, and stabbed Sasuke in the left shoulder with one of his wind-infused kunai. Sasuke jumped back again.

"How?"

"Sasuke, you've already used that on me. Every technique I know you can do, I have a countermeasure for. I trained with Kakashi to get used to fighting the **Sharingan** and the **Chidori**. Unless you came up with some really powerful techniques in the last 9 years, you can't win." Naruto explained. Sasuke sheathed his chokuto.

"It's time to end this, Dobe." Sasuke said, his right hand crackling with lightning. Naruto nodded and put away his kunai and held out his left hand.

"So be it." his hand begun swirling with wind chakra, which condensed to a glowing ball with small shuriken-like prongs around it. They both jumped from their respective spots and attacked.

"**CHIDORI!**"

"**FUTON: RASENGAN!**"

They collided, energy swirling around them. The stalemate did not last, however, as Naruto's Jutsu was stronger. It blasted through the lightning chakra as well as blasting off Sasuke's arm. Sasuke was sent flying into the Cliffside, screaming bloody murder. Naruto landed, panting. There was blood dripping down his torso. He slowly approached the crater Sasuke made when he landed. Seeing that Sasuke was still alive, but unconscious, he threw one of his **Hiraishin **kunai at Sasuke, hitting him in the head and ending his existence. He began to walk back to the village, not having enough chakra to use the **Hiraishin** again. Blood continued to drip from his torso.

'_Damn! I knew I put too much chakra into that __**rasengan**__. This wound is taking too long to heal. Damn Madara, even dead he still causes me pain._' he thought, the wound not getting any better. Naruto suddenly coughed blood, falling to his knees. '_What the…? Wait a minute, Sasuke's sword! He must've poisoned it. Damn Teme, never plays fair…_' Naruto could feel himself getting weaker. He tried drawing on the chakra of Kyuubi, only to find that it didn't help. He fell to the ground, bleeding now more than ever.

"Hinata…" and thus, Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze, Second flash of Konoha and Rokudaime Hokage, passed on.

Valley of the End outskirts (Several hours later)

"Ugh…" Naruto said groggily lifting himself off the ground. He looked around, seeing that he was where he collapsed. He looked down, and saw his _body_.

"What the hell?" he shouted. "That's me! Or is this me?" he asked touching his chest.

"**I believe I can explain that**" an extremely deep voice said. Naruto looked behind him to see a most horrific sight.

What he saw was a being that looked very skinny, so skinny you could see his ribs. He had long white hair, which had _horns_ poking out of it. His skin was a purplish color, and he was wearing a large white robe. He was holding a knife in his right arm and prayer beads in his left. He was also roughly 10 feet tall.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"**I, boy, am the Shinigami king. I am also the one who sealed the Kyuubi in you.**" the being responded.

"The Shinigami king? Why are you here?"

"**Simple, you're dead.**" it said casually, as if it was discussing the weather.

"Dead? No, NO! I can't die yet! I have to get back to Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted at the Shinigami king.

"**Even if you were right in front of her, she wouldn't be able to see you, hear you, or touch you. Save for myself, the dead cannot interact with the living.**" it explained. Naruto looked down. He was _dead_? He couldn't be with Hinata?

"What happens to me now?" Naruto asked lowly.

"**Well, ordinarily you'd be taken to a place called soul society, where you'd simply live a normal, boring life. You'd have all of your memories, but you'd lose all of your powers. I see that as a very big loss, so I'll make you an offer.**" it said, causing Naruto to look up at him, confused.

"What offer?"

"**You become a Shinigami, or in other words, Soul Reaper.**" it said.

"So I'll be like you?" Naruto asks.

"**No, I am the Shinigami king. An ordinary Shinigami mostly retains the shape they were in when they died. I was always this way.**"

"Oh. So I'll look the same as I do now?" Naruto asks.

"**Physically, yes. Your clothes will change into a simple black hakama, as it is the uniform for them.**" it explained.

"Oh… Wait! Uniform? How many others are there?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"**I don't exactly keep count, but there are a lot, over three thousand, I believe.**" it stated, after scratching it's chin in thought.

"Then why do you need me? You have more than enough!"

"**Yes, but very few of them have your kind of power. I can tell, boy, you have the potential to be great.**" it said, smiling at the last part.

"What will I do if I accept this offer?"

"**Standard Shinigami duties, unless you get promoted.**"

"Promoted? You make this sound like a job!"

"**It IS a job. Just like being a ninja is here.**"

"So there are rankings?"

"**If you accept, I'll answer any and all questions that you have.**" Naruto thought for a moment. If he didn't accept, what was he going to do? Wander for all eternity? _'That sounds kinda boring'_

"All right, deal. Tell me all about these 'Shinigami'." and the Shinigami went about explaining everything a Shinigami does, what they are, everything. After he explained everything, he told Naruto about the Shinigami's weapon, the Zanpakuto.

"**Shinigami always have a weapon called a Zanpakuto. It is what enables them to kill hollows. The Zanpakuto is a manifestation of your spirit. However, the Zanpakuto is not only a weapon. It is your partner, your greatest ally. They have spirits, they can think. In order to master your Zanpakuto, you must be able to talk to the spirit. There are two stages when it comes to mastering your Zanpakuto. The first stage, Shikai, is the easiest. You simply must talk to the spirit and get it to tell you it's name**"

"Why do you need to know it's name?"

"**Knowing the name is the first step to activating it. Now, the second stage, Bankai, is much harder to unlock, and even harder to master. You need to be able to materialize the spirit and then subdue it. This is usually done by either combat or performing some task to show you're worthy.**"

"So I'll get my own Zanpakuto?"

"**Yes, but yours will be slightly different. As you are currently only a normal soul, you ordinarily wouldn't get one, or even be a Shinigami. I will be changing your spiritual composition to that of a Shinigami. As such, your Zanpakuto will essentially be YOU.**"

"What do you mean? I thought a Zanpakuto was a physical manifestation of your power, but it had it's own spirit. How can I be my Own Zanpakuto?" Naruto questioned, confused.

"**You won't literally become a Zanpakuto. I will take a portion of your spirit and turn it into a Zanpakuto. By doing this, when you release your blade, you will regain some of your power, when you use Bankai, you will regain ALL of your power.**" it explained.

"So will our names be the same?"

"**No. The Zanpakuto will have its own name. You'll have to figure it out on your own. Understand?**" it asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Naruto said with a look of determination on his face.

"**All right, then.**" it put it's hand on Naruto's head. "**You'll feel a small pinch.**"

Naruto could feel his body shifting. He then felt a burning sensation throughout his body. After about five minutes, the Shinigami king put his other hand on Naruto's chest, grabbed, and then ripped something out of Naruto's body. It looked like a glowing sphere. Naruto felt himself get weaker as soon as it ripped the orb out of him. It began reforming itself. It turned into a katana with a platinum handle and a round hand guard in a plain black sheath. After another five minutes, the Shinigami king removed his hand.

"**There, it is done. You now have the body and power of a Shinigami. Here is your Zanpakuto.**" it handed Naruto the sword. It was now that Naruto noticed that his clothes had changed into what it said the uniform for Shinigami was. "**I took the liberty of turning your clothing to the proper attire for a Shinigami. It is called a Shihakusho.**"

"What happened to my old clothes?" Naruto asked, after he put his sword on his hip.

"**They too are sealed into your Zanpakuto. You will automatically don them when you activate your Shikai or Bankai.**"

"Thanks. For everything."

"**Don't mention it. Seriously. Tell no one how you got your powers. I don't want my identity to be compromised.**"

"Got it. If they ask, I'll just say that I don't remember. So, what happens now?" Naruto questioned.

"**You will sleep. When you awaken, you will be in the soul society. What you do from there is dependant upon you.**"

"All right. Again, thank you." Naruto said. There was a bright flash of light, and they both were gone.

Rukongai District 1 (Junrinan)

"Hey! Hey, wake up!" Naruto heard, and felt something poking him in the head.

"Will you stop poking me?" he said as he got up. He saw a tall muscular man with chin-length black hair and half an eyebrow missing looking at him.

"Who the hell are you?" they asked at the same time. Naruto shakes his head and stands up.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze. You?" the man snorted.

"I, Ganju Shiba, don't need to tell my name to the likes of you." the man stated.

"Um, you just did." Naruto said, sweat dropping.

"Dammit! Whatever! What's a Shinigami doing here?" the man asked/ demanded. Naruto looked confused for a second, then shook his head '_right, that's my job now._' Naruto thought.

"To be honest, I don't remember. I woke up when you were poking me." Naruto explained.

"Hey!" a voice in the distance yelled. They both turned to see a female Shinigami coming towards them. When she got closer Naruto was able to get a better look. She had strawberry blonde hair and her Shihakusho was open to reveal some, what Naruto noted, _impressive_ cleavage. She had a beauty mark under the right side of her mouth, and a pink scarf over her shoulders.

"Who are you?" He questioned. He turned to Ganju to notice that he had disappeared. '_probably ran away_' Naruto thought.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Fukutaicho of 10th division. You?" she questioned.

"Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze. I haven't been assigned to a Division yet." Naruto responded, remembering what the Shinigami king told him about the Gotei 13.

"Then what are you doing out here?" Matsumoto asked, confused.

"Like I told that guy who was here a second ago, I don't know."

"Weird. How about I take you to my captain? He might be able to help." She offered.

"Sure." So she led him into the Seireitei.

10th Division (Taicho's Office)

Toshiro Hitsugaya was in a bad mood. Why? His Fukutaicho decided to take a "break" and left him with her share of the paperwork. '_Dammit Matsumoto. You had better get back here soon_'

"Hey Taicho!" Matsumoto shouted, barging into his office.

"DAMMIT MATSUMOTO! Why do you always leave me with all the paperwork, _including_ yours?"

"Cause it's so boring!" She responded. Toshiro could only grumble in response.

"Who's this?" Toshiro asked, only just now taking notice of Naruto.

"That's Naruto. I found him in district 1. He doesn't remember how he got there, and he doesn't have a squad." She responded.

"Really?" he said, looking towards Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto responded.

"Do you remember anything? Like where you live, or anything like that?" Toshiro questioned.

"Not really. I don't have any memories of this place."

"Well, he seems to be familiar with the way things work around here. It's probably amnesia." Toshiro said.

"Maybe Unohana- Taicho can help." Matsumoto offered. Toshiro nodded.

"All right. Take him to her. I'll file a report on this and send it to the Yamamoto- Sotaicho." Matsumoto nodded and led Naruto out of the room.

"Great, more paperwork…" Toshiro sighed.

4th Division (Taicho's office)

"Unohana- Taicho. Matsumoto-san of 10th division says she needs to see you." Isane Kotetsu, Fukutaicho of 4th division, said, poking her head into the office.

"Thank you, Isane. Send them in." Unohana said. Naruto and Matsumoto walked in a moment later.

"Hello Matsumoto-san, what can I help you with?" Unohana asked with a smile

Naruto was amazed. This woman was _beautiful_. She had long black hair tied into a braid in the front of her body. She had blue eyes that shone with kindness. But what amazed Naruto, more than her looks, was that she reminded him so much of his former wife, Hinata.

"This guy here has amnesia. He can't remember how he got here, but he's a Shinigami, so he isn't new." Matsumoto explained, pointing to Naruto.

"Hello, I'm Retsu Unohana. And you are?" She asked, still smiling.

"Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze. It's nice meeting you, Unohana-san." Naruto replied, bowing slightly.

"Now then, Naruto-kun, let's see if I can help you." she looked over his body. "No injuries, so you weren't in a battle…"

Unohana spent the next ten minutes going over Naruto, searching for anything that could lead to his "amnesia". Matsumoto left halfway through, saying to send a report when the exam was done, and muttering something about "damn paperwork".

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I can't find anything on your body that would lead to amnesia. It's likely the damage was psychological. If that's the case, it's likely that your memory might just come back." she explained.

"Well, that's good. Thing is, what do I do until then?" he questioned.

"The Sotaicho might assign you a squad. If he does, you'll just go about your life."

"That doesn't sound too bad. I could use a little normalcy." he said. She smiled.

"I'm sure you could." as soon as she said that, Isane came into the room.

"Unohana-Taicho. Yamamoto-Sotaicho requests your presence." She said.

"All right." She says as she stands up.

"He also asks that you bring him with you." she continued, gesturing towards Naruto.

"Very well. Naruto-kun, follow me please." She said, starting to walk out of the room. Naruto nodded, then followed her out.

1st Division (Taicho's Office)

Unohana walked into Yamamoto's office with Naruto not far behind her.

"You called for me, Sotaicho?" she asked.

"Yes. I received Hitsugaya-Taicho's report on this man here," He gestured towards Naruto, "And it stated that he sent him to you for a medical evaluation. What did you find?" The bearded man asked.

"Not much, unfortunately. He has no visible injuries, nor internal ones, so I'm inclined to believe that his memory loss is from some sort of psychological trauma. He is in complete physical health, though." She replied. While she was saying that, Naruto got a closer look at the old man. He looked very old. He had a very long beard and long eyebrows. He also had a scar on the right side of his head. He seemed to radiate power, though, which mildly surprised Naruto.

'_Just like Jiji._' Naruto thought. Naruto was brought from his thoughts, however, when the old man spoke to him.

"What is it you wish to do here, boy?" He asked.

"Well, I'd like to get stronger, for one. I haven't felt so weak in a while." he said, "I'd also like to be assigned to a division, so that I can help you guys." he said. Yamamoto nodded.

"I will speak to the other captains regarding where you'll be assigned later." Naruto nodded.

"Is there anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. How powerful are you? What are the limits of your connection with your Zanpakuto?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, as of right now, I can't even talk to my Zanpakuto. I haven't had time. As for how strong I am, in swordsmanship, I could probably beat a 3rd seat of any company." he states, making Unohana's and Yamamoto's eyes widen. "Dunno about Kido, though. Speed, I'm almost Taicho- level. Basically, I'm around Fukutaicho level in terms of physical combat abilities, and average everywhere else." Naruto said.

"How can your abilities be so far apart in strength?" Unohana questioned. Naruto only shrugged.

"So you're a physical combat specialist…" Yamamoto said to himself.

"Basically, yeah." Naruto said. Yamamoto nodded.

"We will announce which squad you will be placed in tomorrow. Until then, you can stay at the 4th division barracks." Naruto nodded. Naruto and Unohana walked out of Yamamoto's office.

"So where exactly will I be staying?" Naruto asked Unohana as they headed back to the 4th division.

"You can stay with me. My house is more than big enough."

"You always this kind to your patients?" Naruto asked, smirking.

"I'm always kind to my patients. You are an interesting case. Besides, it's only one day." she said. Naruto saw a very big house.

"I see what you meant when you said you have enough room." Naruto said. Unohana giggled. That made Naruto freeze. '_Hinata… Why does this woman remind me so much of her?_'

"Are you alright?" Unohana asked, noticing he had stopped walking. Naruto looked at her, seeing Hinata's face. He looked down and sighed.

"Yeah…" he said lowly.

Unohana was confused. Why was Naruto acting so different? She decided to drop it, for now, anyway. She showed Naruto where he would sleep for the day, and left him to go about his business. Naruto quickly fell asleep, after such a busy day.

Naruto's Room (The next day)

Naruto woke up the next day feeling very refreshed. He quickly redressed himself in his Shihakusho and headed out into the main living area to see Unohana sitting, calmly looking towards him.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you consistently avert your gaze when you look at me?" She asked. Naruto was torn. Should he tell her?

"I…," '_Fuck it!_' he thought, "You… remind me of my wife. Your smile, your laugh, even your eyes… I miss her." he said, looking down at the last part.

"Really?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes. That's why." Unohana stands up and walks over towards him. She lifts his head up so that he's eye level with her.

"If you ever need to talk about it, or anything, I'll be here." She said, smiling. He, for the first time since his death, smiled back.

"Thank you, Unohana-chan." he said.

"You're welcome. Come on, now, you're going to be assigned to a division today." she said, leading him out the door. '_Yep, definitely like Hinata-chan_' he thought as she led him through the door.

1st Division (Meeting Area)

Unohana led Naruto to a room that had, as far as Naruto was concerned, some of the strangest people he had ever seen. There was a short woman with black hair tied into two long braids bound in white cloth that ended in gold rings. She was wearing a standard Shihakusho with a sleeveless Haori. He could see her Zanpakuto sheathed beneath her lower back. Standing next to her was Unohana.

Next to her was a man who reminded Naruto of Sasuke when they were younger. He had on a standard Shihakusho with a long-sleeved Haori. He also had on a scarf. He had black hair, with some sort of headpiece. Next to him was a man who strangely reminded Naruto of Jiraiya. He wore the standard Shinigami captain uniform, but over that he wore a flowery pink kimono. He had wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail, and was wearing a straw hat. Next to him was Toshiro, Naruto recognized. Next to Toshiro, however was a man that reminded Naruto of Orochimaru.

He had on white face paint that seemed to cover his whole body. His fingernails were painted black, and one nail was much longer than the others. He was wearing a white hat that had two pointed ends going out to the right side. He also had a purple scarf around his neck. He gave off that "crazy" vibe that Orochimaru seemed to radiate. Naruto shivered.

Across from the short woman was a man that reminded Naruto of a fox. He had short silver hair, his eyes were squinted, and he had a very fox-like grin on his face. He wore the standard Shinigami captain outfit. Next to him was a man with wavy brown hair and glasses. He had a kind smile on his face, but Naruto felt like something was off about the man.

Next to him was a very tall man with shoulder armor and gloves with bracers over his uniform. He also had a helmet on his head that resembled a bucket. Next to him was a dark skinned man with sunglasses over his eyes. He had purple braids tied back into a ponytail, and a orange scarf around his neck

Next to him was a very tall man with hair arranged into spikes with bells at the ends. He ha a scar over his left eye and an eye patch over his right. He had a ragged, sleeveless Haori over a normal Shihakusho. He noted the man's sword handle was wrapped in cloth, looking worn down.

Yamamoto looked at Naruto. "Now then, Naruto, we have decided which division you shall be placed in. Based on your current set of skills, we think it would be best if you were placed in 11th division, the division captained by Kenpachi Zaraki." The spiky-haired man stepped forward.

"Hey Kid. I hear you're tough. I'm Kenpachi Zaraki, Taicho of 11th division." The man said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze. I look forward to fighting with you."

"Naruto-san," Yamamoto said, causing Naruto to look towards him, "Kenpachi and the other members of 11th division have agreed to train you in physical combat."

"Cool. Sounds fun." Naruto said, grinning.

"I like you already, kid." Kenpachi said, slapping Naruto on the back, making him pitch forward a little.

And Naruto's life in the Seireitei began.

**DONE! This chapter took FOREVER to write! I had to rewrite this thing 5 times. I'm fairly satisfied with how this turned out though. **

**In case you're wondering, I put Naruto's arrival roughly ten years before the canon events of Bleach.**

**I DESPERATELY need criticism on this. This was not easy to write, so I would like your help.**

**Also, According to my poll for my other story, it looks like Haku wins! In all honesty, though, I'm not surprised. Next chappie for that should be up next week, hopefully around Wednesday.**

**As always, REVIEW OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF BARNEY!**

**Forever in the Sky,**

**The Red Star**


	2. Training! An Old Foe Returns!

**Well, first thing I'd like to say is WOW! Only one chapter and already over a thousand hits? I'm flattered. Now to answer some questions.**

**First, regarding the amnesia. Given how amnesia works, it's not unusual to have sudden bursts of memories. So as far as Naruto telling Unohana that he reminds her of Hinata, she just figures that he's having one of those bursts.**

**As for the "Not showing enough emotion over Hinata" thing, think. Naruto has watched a lot of people he cared about die. He fought in a WAR, people! He is accustomed to losing loved ones. Also, with all the crap he had to do, he had to put his personal feelings aside. He is a ninja, people. He knows how to do that.**

**Also, Luffy15, thank you for the great review. Those are the kind of reviews that I want to get. And to answer you, everyone accepted him because he explicitly stated that he HADN'T been assigned to a division yet. So, not surprising that no one recognized him. The same can be said for Yamamoto taking the explanation of Naruto's skill. There was no reason to be suspicious.**

**Also: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. I own only the voices in my head…**

**And with that said, I hope you enjoy the second chapter of Naruto: Shinigami Ninja!**

Sasuke sat up groggily. '_What happened?_' he looked around to see that he was in a vast desert.

'_Where the hell am I?_' he thought, rubbing his head. It was then he noticed that instead of a hand, there was a _wing_ rubbing his head.

"**What the…?**" He noticed his voice had become deeper, and more hollow, like when he would use the curse seal. He looked down at his body and found that he looked like a _bird._

"**Well, looks like I've got another meal!**" He heard a voice shout, and was able to dodge in time, as a tentacle slammed into where he had been. He saw the owner of the tentacle, which appeared to be some type of squid. The only thing Sasuke thought was weird, other than his new form, and the fact that he was fighting a _squid_, was that there was a _mask_ over where it's face would be. The squid sent another tentacle after him. Sasuke took to the sky, flying high over his opponent. His opponent sent more of it's tentacles after him. Sasuke dodged, then dove down upon his opponent. He dodged tentacles left and right as he got closer to his opponent. As soon as he got to the main body, he used his feet, er, talons, to rip his opponent's face off. The squid stopped moving, and fell to the ground with a thud. As Sasuke gazed upon the dead body, he felt an odd _hunger_. Without a thought as to what he was doing, he began to _consume _the squid. As soon as he had finished his _meal_, he heard another voice.

"**Impressive, for a newborn hollow.**" Sasuke turned around to see a giant white snake talking to him. In fact, it reminded him of…

"**Orochimaru**" he said. The snake looked mildly surprised (if that's possible).

"**Ah, Sasuke-kun, I almost didn't recognize you.**"

"**How are you here? Itachi sealed you for all eternity.**" Sasuke replied, clearly surprised.

"**I honestly don't know. I believe that when Itachi died, the seal transferred me here. It's just a theory, though.**" Orochimaru said.

"**Whatever. You said I'm a hollow. What's a hollow?**" Sasuke asked/demanded.

And so, Orochimaru told Sasuke where and what he was. He then explained why he ate the hollow that attacked him. At the end of the conversation, things took a turn for the worse.

"**Now then, so sorry, Sasuke-kun, but as I've said, we must feed to evolve. GOODBYE!**" Orochimaru charged at Sasuke, attempting to eat him. Sasuke had anticipated this, and simply flew over him.

"**You couldn't take me when we were alive, what makes you think you can do it now?**" he taunted, only for Orochimaru to hiss and head after him again, which Sasuke merely dodged again. Seeing this, Orochimaru began powering up a cero. Sasuke then dove for him, using his talons to rip a sizeable portion of Orochimaru's flesh off, interrupting the cero. Sasuke then turned towards Orochimaru's face, and sped towards him. Distracted, he didn't have time to react before Sasuke tore Orochimaru's face off. Seeing he was dead, Sasuke began to eat. After he had eaten all of Orochimaru, he spread his wings and took off, looking for his next opponent, his next meal.

'_I could get used to this place…_' he mused.

(Break)

Naruto was having the time of his life, er, afterlife. He was currently sparring with the 3rd seat of 11th division, Ikkaku Madarame. Said man currently had a vicious grin on his face.

"You're better than I expected, Naruto!" Ikkaku shouted, charging again. Naruto only smirked, lifting the wood blade. Ikkaku swung down, only to be blocked by Naruto. Naruto parried, then swung for his midsection. Ikkaku blocked, then swung at Naruto with his wood sword. Naruto jumped back.

'_He's good. It's like fighting Lee…_' Naruto thought.

Naruto charged forward. He dodged Ikkaku's strike, and hit him in the chest with the pommel of his sword, pushing him back. He then swung quickly, hitting Ikkaku in the side.

"Impressive. You're improving faster than I thought you would." Ikkaku commented, relaxing his stance. Naruto did the same.

"Thanks." It had been a month since Naruto had arrived in the Seireitei. Since then, he spent most of his time either training with Ikkaku and Yumichika Ayasegawa, the 5th seat of 11th division, or at 4th division, either visiting Unohana or healing from some of the more _lethal_ spars. Naruto had moved into the 11th division barracks as soon as he was assigned to it. He and Unohana had become fast friends. They saw each other frequently, as Naruto's training frequently sent him to 4th division. Naruto had finally gotten used to talking to Unohana. She still reminded him of Hinata, but it no longer made him depressed.

"How's the training going, Naruto?" Kenpachi asked, having just walked in.

"It's going well, Taicho." Naruto responds. He and Kenpachi had sparred only once, but that one time reminded Naruto of when he tried to fight Orochimaru when he was 12. Kenpachi was actually the first person to send him to 4th division for healing.

"Good. I wanna fight you when you're more powerful." Kenpachi said, grinning.

"Hey, Whiskers!" a pink blur jumped from behind Kenpachi and jumped on Naruto.

"Hey, Yachiru-chan." Naruto replied, looking at the Fukutaicho, "Can you get off of me now?"

Yachiru jumps off of Naruto's stomach and turns towards Ikkaku. "Heya, Baldy!" she shouts. Ikkaku's eye twitches.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He shouts at her. Naruto laughs. '_Never a dull day at 11__th__ division…_' he mused.

(Break)

Sasuke bit into another Gillian. He had turned into a Gillian not long ago. How long, he didn't know. It was impossible to tell time in this world. He had been devouring Gillians since he turned. His will had been dominant from the start. His mask had retained it's shape, but that was all that had remained. He now looked like a Gillian.

Sasuke looked up from his meal. There were many other Gillians around the area.

'_More food…_' he mused, before lunging towards the next Gillian, towards his next _meal_.

(Break)

Naruto got out of bed. Ikkaku had been a little rough in their last training session, and Naruto was now here for healing his broken arms and ribs. As usual, Unohana was the one healing him. She was the only one aside from her Fukutaicho that was allowed to treat him for some reason. Naruto didn't really mind, as they always talked when she healed him.

"If you need this much healing for your training, how much are you going to need when they start giving you missions?" Unohana said as she finished healing his arms.

"Well, at least it means I get to see you." Naruto says, grinning. Unohana smiles.

"True. Take your top off." she replies, making him grin even more.

"So forward, Unohana-chan." He replies, making her blush. He takes off the top of his Shihakusho and she begins to heal his ribcage.

While she healed him, they talked about his training, how things were in her division, and other common small talk. They never spoke much about his "amnesia", or his memories of Hinata. She never pushed, and he was hesitant to talk about it. Naruto knew that he would eventually have to tell her, as he valued her friendship as much as he did Hinata's when he was alive. He knew by now that he felt something for Unohana, but he was reluctant to act on it. He still missed Hinata, and felt as if he would be cheating on her.

'_Too soon._' he thought. He shook his head of those thoughts and looked at his Zanpakuto. He had, so far, been unable to use any of his shinobi abilities. He also had yet to learn the name of his Zanpakuto. It had only been a few months since his training began, so it's not like he didn't have time.

"All better." Unohana said. Naruto put his robes back on.

"Thanks, Unohana-chan." he says.

"Any time, Naruto-kun." she responds, smiling. Naruto grabbed his Zanpakuto and tucked it into his obi. He turned towards the door and saw Unohana staring at him.

"Something wrong, Unohana-chan?" he asked.

"I… no-nothing, Naruto-kun. See you later." she said, before quickly dashing out the door. Naruto sighed.

'_Exactly like Hinata. What am I supposed to do now?_' he thought, before he left for his division.

(Break)

Sasuke was currently feasting on another of his kills. He had recently evolved into an Adjuchas. When he evolved, his form mostly returned to what it was before he evolved, but much bigger. His talons were sharper, his wings were larger, and he was stronger. He had been feasting on more and more hollows, as his hunger had grown along with his power.

After he finished his meal, he took to the sky, searching for more enemies. It had become his new purpose, kill, eat, grow stronger. He didn't bother to ask why, he simply wanted to get stronger. At _any_ cost. He saw another group of Gillians.

'_feeding time_' he thought. He started charging a purple cero in his beak. When he was directly over them, he released the attack, disrupting the group. He then dove down, ripping the weaker hollows to shreds, while taking small bites at the same time. When they began to gather around him, he simply flew above them, fired another cero, and dove back down. They often tried to fire ceros of their own, but the ones that tried were either ripped into before they could fire, or were unable to hit him with them. Eventually, all were either consumed or destroyed. Sasuke could feel the power building within him.

'_Not enough. I will be the STRONGEST!_' he thought, taking to the sky.

(Break)

Naruto was sitting in the center of a field in the Seireitei with his Zanpakuto laying sheathed in front of him. He was currently trying to speak to the part of him within it. It had been a year since he had died. He had gotten much better at Kendo than he was when he arrived. He had even gotten a bit of training from Unohana in healing Kido. Not anywhere near her level, but enough that he would be able to keep people alive until help arrived.

Speaking of Unohana, he and her had gotten closer. Naruto had noticed that Unohana had begun acting more and more like Hinata around him whenever he got close to her. Naruto wasn't an idiot. He knew Unohana felt something for him, and, if he was honest with himself, he felt something for her as well. He just couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. He knew she would want him to be happy, but he still felt it was too soon. He had promised himself that he would deal with it, but now he had to focus. He looked down at his Zanpakuto.

'_What's your name?_' he thought.

'_**come in and find out**_' he heard a voice say. He felt the same pull in the back of his mind like when he would talk to Kyuubi, so he surrendered to it.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a place that looked almost exactly like the Hokage monument. He saw a person sitting atop the Yondaime's head, so he jumped up to investigate. When he landed, he was shocked at what he saw.

Sitting on the monument was _him_. Or, at least, him when he was 17. He had the same blonde hair, same blue eyes, same customized Jonin outfit. It mostly looked the same as any other Jonin outfit, save for the colors. The undershirt and pants were pitch black in color, whereas the vest itself was a very dark orange, with a red spiral on the back. There were also kunai pouches on each leg.

"Hello, other me." the teenage Naruto greeted.

"Hello. I take it you're my Zanpakuto spirit?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. I am the manifestation of _your_ power, not that of your sword. Your Zanpakuto has no power of its own. It merely locks up what power you had when you were alive." the teen Naruto replied, standing up.

"I see. Then how do I get my power back?"

"Well, once you learn my name, you'll always have access to a portion of our power, even when the Zanpakuto is sealed in its katana form." The young Naruto responded, "once you achieve Bankai, however, you will get all of our power, even the Hiraishin. You will, however, need to re-release the Bankai to get the power."

"Wow. Thanks for the explanation. But, none of that helps me if I can't even use a portion of your power. What is your name?" Naruto asks.

"Before I tell you, answer this: why do you want power? Why are you even here? You could have simply chosen to be sent Rukon district, and you wouldn't have had to fight. You could have finally relaxed. Why did you choose to fight?" his younger self asked. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"You're me, right? Then you should already know my answer. I choose to fight because if I don't, who will? The Shinigami king himself said that my kind of power is rare. I can prevent others suffering if I live a life of battle. Sacrifice is the life of a Shinobi. That is the life I lead." the younger Naruto smiled. Not his trademark grin, but an actual smile.

"I figured that was what you would say, but I had to be sure. Make sure to use our power wisely. Listen well, my name is…"

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was back in the field. He saw Ikkaku approaching.

"Hey, Naruto! Ready for another round?" he said. Naruto stood up, grabbing his Zanpakuto.

"You have no idea." he lunged forward, quickly drawing his Zanpakuto. Ikkaku responded in kind. Their blades clashed.

"Someone's eager." Ikkaku commented with a devilish grin.

"I just feel really energized today!" Naruto replied, grinning as well.

They jumped back. Ikkaku dashed towards Naruto, swinging down towards Naruto's head. Rather than block it, Naruto sidestepped the attack and stabbed at Ikkaku's torso. Ikkaku parried the stab with his scabbard and swung his blade at Naruto's left side. Naruto used a quick Shunpo to get back.

"Retreating, Naruto?"

"No," Naruto said, before using a Shunpo to get behind Ikkaku, "just using my head." he then kicked Ikkaku in the back. Ikkaku pitched forward, not expecting the attack. He quickly recovered, though, flipping back up and swinging his Zanpakuto at Naruto. Naruto parried the attack, however, and stabbed at Ikkaku, grazing his left side. Ikkaku rolled away and stood up.

"You've REALLY improved." Ikkaku commented, applying the ointment he keeps in his blade to the wound.

"Thanks. Here's a tip, though. Release your Shikai. If you don't, you WILL lose." Naruto said, no longer grinning. Ikkaku saw the change, and stopped grinning as well.

"All right, then. Let's see what you can really do! Grow, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku slammed the end of his Zanpakuto into the sheath. The two merged together, and in place of the two, there was a long naginata. Ikkaku spun it around once, before taking a stance with it.

"That's more like it. Now the fun begins." Naruto said, before vanishing. Ikkaku immediately stabbed behind him, forcing Naruto to block. Ikkaku immediately shifted his staff, attacking with the staff end of the naginata. Naruto jumped back, swinging down with his blade. Ikkaku deftly spun his staff, blocking the attack. He swung the bladed portion of his staff at Naruto's right side. Naruto blocked the weapon.

"Split, Hozukimaru!" the staff then broke into three sections, the section with the blade continuing the attack. Naruto dove back, receiving a cut across the cheek.

"Damn. Almost forgot about that. Well, looks like you're serious, so I guess I should get serious, too." Naruto flipped his sword into a reverse grip and held it even with his left shoulder, his left hand moving behind his right.

"Spiral, Arashi!" Naruto became surrounded with energy, so much he was no longer visible. Ikkaku could _feel _the power coming off of Naruto. When Naruto was visible, Ikkaku was surprised at what he saw.

Naruto's sword had shrunk down to a kunai knife, and Naruto was now wearing a dark orange vest with pitch black pants and undershirt. Naruto was also wearing a headband with a metal plate that had an odd shape carved into it. It looked like a spiral with the upper right part of the end of the spiral sticking outwards, and the lower left part had an arrowhead attached to it (Konoha's headband).

"So, you finally found out your Zanpakuto's name, huh? Well, then, let's see what it can do!" Ikkaku said, spinning his staff. Naruto smirked.

"Lets." he dove forward, attacking with a kick. Ikkaku blocked with his staff, and had to jump back to avoid having his arm cut off by Naruto. Naruto dashed forward again, aiming for a punch. Ikkaku dodged and swung the blade of his staff at him. Naruto blocked with his kunai, and performed a spinning backhand to Ikkaku's face, sending him back.

"That weapon brings out the best in you." Ikkaku says, rubbing his cheek. Naruto smirks.

"You have NO idea." suddenly, Naruto attacked Ikkaku on the left, swinging down with the kunai. Ikkaku blocked, then out of the corner of his eye, saw that Naruto hadn't moved from his spot.

'_Afterimage?_' he thought, pushing back the Naruto in front of him. The Naruto that wasn't attacking at the moment charged forward, and the two Naruto's began attacking Ikkaku. Ikkaku was having great difficulty fighting off two Narutos, as he and Naruto were nearly equal in one on one combat. Ikkaku was suddenly kicked in the stomach by one Naruto, then kicked in the head via roundhouse kick from the other, sending him to the ground a fair distance away. The two Narutos stopped and looked down at Ikkaku.

"You really _have_ improved." Ikkaku said, standing up slowly, "so you can create clones, huh? Is that your Zanpakuto's power?" Ikkaku questions.

"Not exactly. It's _one_ of it's powers. The others can be a bit… dangerous." Naruto explains, making Ikkaku's eyes widen.

"Damn, Naruto, you got a powerful Zanpakuto there!" Naruto grinned, dispelling his clone.

"Thanks. I'm just glad I finally know his name." Naruto replied, resealing his Zanpakuto. After he sealed it, he felt himself get a bit weaker, though not as weak as he felt before he released it. Sheathing his blade, he walked towards Ikkaku.

"You alright?"

"I'll be fine. I'm going back to our division. You coming?"

"Nah. I'll be back later." Naruto began to walk off.

"Say hi to Unohana-Taicho for me!" Ikkaku shouted, then laughed when he saw his friend's blush.

"Ass." Naruto says.

4th Division (Unohana's office)

"Unohana-Taicho, Naruto-kun is here to see you." Isane said, peeking her head around the door.

"Thank you, Isane. Send him in." Isane nodded, then disappeared behind the door. After a few seconds, Naruto walked in.

"Hey, Unohana-chan." Naruto said. Unohana smiled.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Can I help you with something?"

"Not really. Just dropped by to tell you I managed to awaken my Shikai." Unohana's eyebrow rose.

"Really? After only a year? Impressive. Have you tested it yet?" she asked.

"A little. I sparred with Ikkaku after I awoke it. I kicked his ass." Naruto said, grinning at the last part. Unohana giggled.

"So what does it do?" she questioned.

"Well, for starters, I can make clones of myself. Not illusions, real ones. That was the power I used during Ikkaku's spar. Arashi told me that it has more powers than just that, but I guess I'll just have to keep practicing to know the limits of my power." Naruto explained.

"Wow. So how powerful do you think you are now?" Unohana asked.

"I can't tell exactly, as I don't know the full extent of my powers. If I had to give an answer, I'd say somewhere between Fukutaicho and Taicho level."

"Impressive. I can tell that you are stronger than before. Your reiatsu is much more potent than before." she comments. Naruto nods.

"Yeah." Naruto looked outside. "I better get back to 11th division before Yachiru-chan comes after me"

"Naruto-kun, wait." Unohana said.

"What is it, Unohana-chan?"

"I know you've noticed I've been acting different around you lately." Naruto nodded, thinking '_Here it comes_'.

"Well, I've been acting different because…I… I like you, Naruto-kun."

"I like you too, Unohana-chan." he replied. '_You can do it, Unohana-chan._'

"No, I mean, I _like _you." she replied, blushing.

"Oh. I see. Well, Unohana-chan, since you've finally been able to confess yourself to me, I think it's time you knew who I really am." he said, making her look confused.

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Unohana asked.

"I don't have amnesia, I never went to the Shinigami academy, and I'm not from here. When I died, the Shinigami king came to me. Offered me a new life, in a manner of speaking, here, as a Shinigami. He told me not to let anyone know about how I got my powers as a Shinigami, said he didn't want to compromise his identity. As for my Zanpakuto, it's a seal for the powers I wielded when I was alive. Right now, I could probably fight even level with a Taicho, at least until they use Bankai." he paused, looking at Unohana. "Still like me? After all, I lied to you, to _everyone _here."

"Wow." was all she said. Naruto waited. After all, it was a lot to take in. after a minute or so, she spoke again. "Why did he come to you?"

"He said that my kind of power is rare. That I had the potential to be great."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" she asked. Naruto sighed.

"Because I don't like to lie to people I care about. And I care about you a lot, Unohana-chan." he said, with a smile. Unohana smiled back.

"I forgive you for lying to me, Naruto-kun, so long as that's all you lied to me about."

"No, no, that's everything." he said quickly.

"Good. Now, I think that we should tell Yamamoto-Sotaicho about how you got your powers. He, along with myself and Jushiro-kun and Shunsui-san are the only ones who know more than most do about the Shinigami king. He'll understand why you had to lie." Naruto nodded.

"All right." he said, "Let's go see the old man, then." the two of them proceeded to head to Yamamoto's office.

1st Division (Yamamoto's office)

"That's quite a story, Naruto." Yamamoto said. Unohana and Naruto had arrived in Yamamoto's office not ten minutes ago, and explained everything regarding his situation, and why he covered it up.

"You're telling me." Naruto remarked.

"I understand, Naruto. The king's identity must be kept secret. People know he exists, but they don't know WHO he is. If word got out that you saw him, it wouldn't end well." Naruto nodded.

"So what happens now?" Naruto asked.

"Well, first, I think that you should be moved to 2nd division. From what you've told us, you were a ninja when you were alive. Training with our Onmitsukido should help you regain some of your lost strength, as well as teach you a bit about Kido. Given how strong you are, though, I recommend that you be given a seat. Would you object to becoming the 3rd seat of 2nd division?" Yamamoto questioned, making Naruto go wide-eyed.

"3rd seat?" Naruto asked. Yamamoto nodded. "Sure! Why not?"

"Good. I'll make the announcement tomorrow. For now, get some rest." Naruto nodded, as did Unohana, and they left his office. Naruto walked with Unohana back to 4th division.

"Is there any particular reason you walked with me here?" she asked Naruto.

"Actually, there is. You said you like me. Did you mean it?" Unohana nodded. "All right. I can honestly say that I feel the same way. But, right now, we can't be together. I still can't stop thinking about Hinata. All I'm asking is that you give me time." he says, looking Unohana in the eyes. She smiles.

"I'm willing to wait for you, Naruto-kun. I understand. You need time to let go of Hinata." she cups her hands around his face. "Just don't make me wait _too _long." she says, kissing him lightly. Naruto smiles.

"Of course, Unohana-chan."

"Retsu-chan." she said.

"Retsu-chan." he said, smiling. He headed back to 11th division to tell Ikkaku about his transfer. Unohana watched him leave.

"Naruto-kun…" she said, smiling, before she headed into her house.

(Break)

Explosions riddled Hueco Mundo. Sasuke was currently fighting a very powerful Adjuchas in the form of a bull. Said bull was also currently rapidly firing cero after cero from its horns. Sasuke had no option but to continue dodging. As he was dodging, Sasuke began to charge his own cero.

"**Try this. Cero!**" Sasuke fired his purple cero, which impacted with the bull's own ceros. However, Sasuke's being charged, blasted through the bull's. The bull was sent reeling back from the blast, his front legs being ripped off. Sasuke immediately dove down and began to eat, after breaking the bull's mask with his talons.

"**This is becoming too easy. I need to find more powerful Hollows.**" he said in between bites. After he finished the hollow, he felt power begin surging within him. At first, he merely passed it off as eating a more powerful hollow than normal. When he began to feel his body changing, however, he began to wonder if he was finally becoming a Vasto Lorde. His body began to shrink. He felt his talons shrinking. His wings began to move to his back. He felt like he was growing new appendages. He looked down and saw that he had grown _arms_. Eventually, the feeling stopped. He looked down to examine his new body. He was now roughly the height he was before he died, he guessed. He now had arms, though he had claws instead of fingers. He looked to his back and saw that his wings now sprouted out of his shoulder blades. He flexed them. '_Still work fine._'

"He examined the rest of his body. Most of it was still white, as most other hollows, though the breaks for joints were a deep purple in color. His mask had changed shape as well. The beak was now smaller, and hooked downward more. His hair had also returned, in the same shape as before he died (Post-Itachi hairstyle).

"**Finally! I am a Vasto Lorde!**" he said, laughing. He then looked around. "**Let's see if I can find someone to test my new power on…**" he said, before taking off, searching for his newest victim.

**And DONE! Wow, this took forever! Well, regardless, I'm fairly happy with how this turned out. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Now, yes, Sasuke is a hollow. No, I likely will not put any other Naruto characters in here, unless they serve some sort of purpose. This is about Naruto and Sasuke, not anyone else. However, if you can provide me with a good enough reason, I MIGHT put a Naruto character in that you request.**

**On another note, I'm really surprised with the reader response I got with this story. I guess you people have been waiting for a Naruto/ Unohana story, huh?**

**Also, if you have any questions as to why I did something, or anything like that, just PM me and I will do my best to give you an answer.**

**Well, whatever! Review!**

**Forever in the Sky,**

**The Red Star**


	3. A New Love! Dark Alliance!

**Hello loyal readers! You may have noticed I've put two new stories up. If not, go read them. This story is still my main priority, though. Once I finish the 4****th**** chapter of this story, I will begin working on Fox Avatar once again. I will be rewriting a few of the chapters on it, and when I'm done with that, I'll put up the 5****th**** chapter. So, look forward to that. **

**Anyway, LET THE READING COMMENCE!**

* * *

Naruto was making his way to second division. It had been a week since his reassignment. He had told Ikkaku and the others about his reassignment, and their reactions were mixed, to say the least. Kenpachi was Kenpachi, in that he made Naruto promise to fight him as soon as he got stronger. Yachiru had jumped on him and shouted, "Don't go!". Yumichika, Naruto kinda tuned out. Ikkaku just told him to come by and hang out sometime, which Naruto agreed with. The rest of 11th division just told him good luck, and to come visit every now and then.

As he made his way to the 2nd division, he wondered, '_What exactly am I supposed to do?_'

He entered 2nd division and headed to the Taicho's office. When he arrived, he saw a fat man sitting at the desk in front of the door. He looked to be fairly tall, and had black hair. He wore the standard Shihakusho, though he also had a large purple collar attached to it, making Naruto raise a brow.

"What do you want?" the man questioned.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I'm the new 3rd seat. I was supposed to be meeting the Taicho today." Naruto said impassively. The man grunted and stood up, shocking Naruto. This man was taller than he was!

"Marechiyo Omaeda, Fukutaicho of 2nd division. The Taicho is in there." Omaeda said, pointing to the door. "Come on." he said, walking to the door. Naruto followed him in.

"What is it?" the woman sitting at the desk questioned.

"The new guy's here." Omaeda said, stepping to the side, allowing Naruto to see her, and her him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." he said to the woman. The woman glared at him slightly, making him frown. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes. You were promoted due to the Soutaicho, not because of me. I have no idea what you can do, aside from what the Soutaicho said you can do."

"Then have someone spar with me. You could observe, or you could even fight me yourself."

"Is that a challenge?" she said, her eyes narrowing.

"No, merely a statement. Though, if you're asking for one, I will gladly fight you." Naruto said, never changing his expression. Soifon merely glared at him.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." a new voice said. They all turned to the door to see Yamamoto himself standing there.

"Soutaicho-sama." Soifon said.

"What's up, old man?" Naruto asked. Yamamoto chuckled.

"I was here to make sure you arrived on time." he explained, "But I heard your proposal of a spar between you and Soifon-Taicho. I think you should do it." he said.

"You sure, old man?" Naruto asked. Soifon smirked.

"Afraid you'll lose?"

"No. I just don't like to have unnecessary battles. My strength is not for showing off. I'm a ninja, not a warrior." Naruto explained.

"But it won't be unnecessary, Naruto-kun. You and Soifon-Taicho will spar in front of the other Taichos. Some of them have been wondering what exactly you can do. This spar would show your skills."

"I have a few requirements, though, old man."

"What would they be?" Yamamoto asked.

"One, no Zanpakuto. As I said, my power is not for showing off. Two, no Kido. I don't know enough about it to use it yet, anyway. So, just Shunpo and hand to hand combat. Alright?"

"That is acceptable. As the 3rd seat, you need to be fairly talented in hand to hand. The spar will take place tomorrow. Omaeda, please show Naruto around the barracks." Yamamoto said, leaving. Naruto turned to Omaeda.

"So, you gonna give me a tour?" Naruto asked. Omaeda nodded, and led him out of Soifon's office. Soifon sighed, then sat down in her chair and resumed doing paperwork.

2nd division barracks

Omaeda showed Naruto around the barracks and introduced him to a few members of 2nd division. He bragged about how the floors were heated, the doors were automatic, and the barracks had air conditioning because of him. Naruto mostly tuned that out, though, instead thinking about his spar with Soifon.

'_I may be confident in my hand to hand skills, but she's the Taicho for a reason. This won't be an easy fight._' he mused. He was broken from his musing, however, when Omaeda suddenly bopped him in the head.

"What?" Naruto asked, rubbing where Omaeda hit him.

"This is your barracks, where you sleep. Tour's over." Omaeda said, gesturing to the room they were standing in front of.

"Thanks, big guy." Omaeda merely grunted.

"You're really gonna fight the Taicho?" Omaeda asked.

"Yeah. I need to."

"Why?"

"To prove myself. To prove that I deserve my rank, to prove I haven't forgotten where I came from." he said, the last part barely a whisper.

"What was that?" Omaeda said. Naruto shook his head and walked into the room.

"Nothing, Fukutaicho, nothing. Goodnight." the door shut. Omaeda shrugged and headed to his room to get some sleep.

Naruto looked around his new room. It was spacious, to say the least. It wasn't huge, but it was enough for him to be comfortable. The furniture was rather simple, tables, chairs, and a couch. It had obviously been cleaned out, so Naruto could personalize it later. Not having much to do after looking around the room, Naruto headed to the bedroom. He placed his Zanpakuto on the table, then shed his Shihakusho. He laid on the bed after switching to his sleepwear. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling.

'_We won't be using our Zanpakuto or Kido, but 2__nd__ division is known for their prowess in hand to hand, so she should be a master of it. It's gonna be like fighting Gai or Lee._ _Well, at least I'll get a good workout._' he thought, before drifting to sleep.

"_Where am I?" Naruto said aloud, as he looked around. He was in Konoha?_

"_How did I get here?" he said._

"_Hello, Naruto-kun." Naruto's eyes widened, and he turned around._

"_H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto said. Indeed, he was looking upon his wife._

"_Are you…" he trailed off, not wanting to say it._

"_No, Naruto-kun, I'm not dead. It is good to see you again." she said, hugging him. Naruto held her tightly, not wanting to let go._

"_Why are you here?" he asked, still holding her. She pushed back, so she was looking him in the eyes._

"_I know how you feel about Unohana." Naruto's eyes widened._

"_I- uh…"_

"_I approve." she said, shocking him. _

"_You what?"_

"_I know the only reason you aren't together with her is because you still feel attached to me. I want you to know, I approve. It's okay to be with her, Naruto-kun. You deserve to be happy, Naruto-kun, and she makes you very happy. As happy as you made me."_

"_Hinata-chan…" she put her finger on his lips, stopping him from continuing._

"_Like I said, I approve. Naruto-kun, this is your life now. You need to stop dwelling on me. I'll be fine, though I will miss you." she said, putting their foreheads together. Naruto smiled, and kissed her. Hinata responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck, while his own snaked around her waist. He licked her lips, and she eagerly let him in, turning the kiss into a tongue war. Eventually, they separated, both panting and blushing profusely._

"_I will DEFINITELY miss that, though." Hinata said, making Naruto chuckle._

"_Aishiteru, Hinata-chan."_

"_Aishiteru, Naruto-kun." they kissed once more, then broke apart from their embrace._

"_Never look back, keep moving forward, and make her as happy as you made me. Promise, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, as she began fading._

"_Promise of a lifetime, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, grinning. Hinata smiled, then faded away completely._

Naruto woke with a start. His hand moved towards his lips.

"Hinata-chan…" he said, looking towards the window. Seeing it was light out, he began to get ready for the spar.

As he was putting his Shihakusho, he heard someone knock on the door. He put on the hakama, and opened the door, only to see Omaeda.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Your spar with Taicho is today!" Omaeda said.

"I know, but we never specified a time." Naruto replied, letting Omaeda in as he headed back to donning his Shihakusho.

"Yeah, well, it's supposed to be in an hour." Omaeda said.

"All right. I'll be finished in a sec." a minute later, Naruto walked out of his bedroom fully dressed, with his Zanpakuto on his hip. Omaeda stood up from the chair he was sitting on and headed for the door. Naruto headed after him.

"So, where's the spar?" Naruto asked.

"The 2nd division training fields. It was the easiest way to organize it with such short notice." Omaeda replied.

"So what do you think my chances are of beating the Taicho?" Naruto questioned, getting a snort in response.

"Slim to none. I know how powerful she is, and I know she'd be able to flatten me. You don't stand a chance." Omaeda said, a serious expression on his face.

"Well, we'll find out, won't we?" Naruto replied, grinning. Omaeda chuckled lightly.

"Guess we will." Omaeda said as they entered the training fields. Every captain, save Soifon, was sitting on benches in front of the field. Naruto saw Unohana, who waved lightly at him. Naruto smiled at her. Soifon was standing in the middle of the field, glaring at Naruto. She wasn't wearing her haori, he noticed. She was wearing the uniform for the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukido, instead. She also did not have her Zanpakuto. Naruto removed his Zanpakuto from his waist and handed it to Omaeda, who headed over to the benches. Naruto walked over to the field, directly across from Soifon. Her glare seemed to intensify. Yamamoto stepped forward.

"Remember, this is a hand to hand spar only. No Kido is to be performed. Shunpo is allowed. The fight is over when one of you can no longer move. Begin!" as soon as had he stepped back, Soifon leapt forward, aiming a kick to Naruto's head. Naruto ducked under the blow, and she brought her other leg down, again aiming for his head. Naruto jumped back to avoid the blow, then leapt forward. He aimed a punch for her midsection, but she sidestepped it, countering with a spinning back fist. Naruto narrowly ducked under it, then quickly slammed his fist into her gut, making her stumble back slightly from the force. While she was still back from the blow, Naruto performed a roundhouse kick, hitting her left shoulder, sending her a ways back.

"You're holding back." Naruto said as she was getting up. "Don't. It'll get you killed."

"Why's that?" she questioned.

"Cause I'm _not_ holding back." he said, now behind her. He elbowed her in the back, and she used the force to spin around, kicking him in the chest, sending him back slightly. She jumped forward, unleashing a volley of punches and kicks, upon Naruto, ending with an axe kick sending him into the ground.

"Not bad, not bad." Naruto said, getting up while dusting himself off. "My turn." Naruto vanished, appearing in front of her, his knee in her gut. Before she could recover, or even get sent back, he began his own volley of punches and kicks, ending with a powerful punch to the chest, sending her into the wall.

"Impressive." Ukitake commented from the benches.

"I'll say. He's fighting with at least Fukutaicho speed and power. He's way stronger than a 3rd seat." Shunsui said, getting a nod from Kenpachi.

"Naruto was a frequent sparring partner with Ikkaku when he was with my division. The kid's tough." he said.

While they were commenting, Soifon pulled herself out of the wall. Naruto used Shunpo to get behind her and punched her in the back, sending her forward. Again using Shunpo, he appeared in front of her and kicked her upwards. Once more using Shunpo, he appeared in the air and axe kicked her down, sending her into the wall again with a roundhouse kick before she landed.

"Impressive," Soifon stated, pulling herself out of the wall, "You're even stronger than a Fukutaicho in hand to hand. You're on my level, and that's no easy feat."

"I try." he said, getting into a stance no one recognized. His legs were bent slightly, like he was about to run, he was directly facing Soifon, and his hands were clenched into fists at his waist, his knuckles facing Soifon. "See if you can stop this." he said, before disappearing. In an instant, he was in front of Soifon, a loud crack was heard, and Soifon was sent flying back. Picking herself up, she tried kicking him, but once again, he vanished, and she was sent back.

Naruto appeared not ten feet from where she landed.

"I've still got it. I'd advise you to stay down. My blows are going to start increasing in damage now."

"Y-You mean you were holding back?"

"I always do when I fight. If I ever used my full strength, I'd kill people in a couple of hits, and that's boring. I think I've sufficiently proved myself, don't you think?"

"Answer this first. What style is that?" she asked, trying to pick herself up.

"A style my father invented. It's called the senkou no ken. It's basis is extreme speed. That's how my punches were so powerful when I used it. I've yet to meet a person who can beat me when I use it, though two people have come very close." Naruto said, helping her up.

"Who were they?"

"The two greatest hand to hand combat users I've ever met. I knew them when I was alive." he said, "I had a lot of fun today. There aren't a lot of people who can beat my initial speed. I'd love to spar again with you, if you're interested."

"I'll think about it." she said, smiling slightly. "I accept you as 3rd seat of 2nd division." the two of them walked towards the other Taichos. Unohana quickly healed Soifon of what little injuries Naruto had inflicted upon her. Omaeda handed Naruto his Zanpakuto back and Naruto put it back on his waist. The worst was a fractured rib from one of the last attacks. The other Taichos stepped forward.

"Very impressive. You showed impeccable power and skill." Sosuke Aizen, Taicho of 5th division, complimented. The other Taichos were not that different in their comments, save Mayuri, Kenpachi, and Unohana.

"I would be very interested in studying you." Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Taicho of 12th division, commented. Naruto took a step away from the man after that comment.

"You've improved! I can't wait to fight you next!" Kenpachi commented, grinning insanely. Naruto edged away from him as well.

"You're faster than when I watched your last spar with Ikkaku." Unohana stated with a smile. Naruto smiled at her. Eventually, after the Taichos finally left to do their jobs, Naruto got to talk to Unohana.

"Retsu-chan." Naruto called.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"I need to talk to you in private." he said. She nodded, and the two of them went to Naruto's room. The door shut behind them, and they sat down on the sofa.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" she asked. She blushed, however, when Naruto grasped her hand gently. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"You still like me?"

"Y-Yes…" she said.

"Still want to be my girlfriend?" he asked again.

"Yes, Naruto-kun."

"Then, will you? Will you be my girlfriend, Retsu-chan?" he asked. Unohana tackled him to the sofa, so that she was now laying on top of him. She kissed him passionately, and Naruto responded, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Eventually, they separated.

"Is that a yes?" he said, smiling. Unohana giggled.

"Of course, Naruto-kun." she kissed him lightly on the lips. They stayed that way for a while, before Unohana had to leave to get back to her job. Naruto stopped her before she left, however.

"Retsu-chan, you doing anything tonight?" Naruto asked.

"No, my nights are usually free. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me." he said, grinning and rubbing the back of his head. Unohana smiled.

"I'd love to, Naruto-kun. Pick me up at 8?" she said, kissing him briefly.

"Great! See you then." he said. She then headed back to her division with an bright smile on her face. Naruto then headed out the door, looking for Omaeda.

Eventually, Naruto managed to find Omaeda in front of Soifon's office, sitting in his chair behind the desk.

"Hey, Omaeda-san!" Naruto said, walking up to the desk.

"What is it, Naruto-san?"

"Well, I've been told that the 3rd seat has special duties, but how am I supposed to do it if I don't know what to do?" Naruto asked. Omaeda nodded and got up from his desk, leading Naruto inside Soifon's office.

"What is it now, Omaeda?" Soifon questioned, then nodded instantly upon seeing Naruto again. "I'm guessing you want to know what your duties are?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah." Soifon stood up and walked towards the door, motioning for Naruto and Omaeda to follow her.

Eventually, they came upon a moat. Soifon and Omaeda ignored Naruto's questions, and once they were across the moat, they led Naruto to a hidden door, guarded by two Onmitsukido members. The three of them proceeded inside.

Nest of Maggots

Upon entering, they were asked to leave their Zanpakutos at the gate. Naruto was reluctant at first, but when Soifon and Omaeda gave theirs, Naruto surrendered his as well. They began walking down a corridor, and Soifon began answering some of Naruto's questions.

"This is the Nest of Maggots. It holds all who would pose a threat to the Seireitei." Soifon said to Naruto. "It is the job of the 3rd seat to run this place. You are the corps commander for the detention unit of the Onmitsukido. The reason I needed to spar with you is not just because I didn't trust you. I needed to test your capability in hand to hand combat, as you are not allowed to bring your Zanpakuto into the Nest. The 3rd seat has to be as skilled, if not more so, than the Taicho in hand to hand combat."

"Why? Aren't they in cells?" he questioned.

"No. They aren't all criminals, they were merely deemed a threat to the Seireitei. As such, they are not restrained, but they are not allowed to leave. Some have a tendency to attack the people who come through here, so you need to be able to fend them off with your bare hands." Soifon answered. Naruto nodded.

"So I'll be making sure this place stays functioning properly?" he asked, getting a nod from Soifon. They showed him the facility, and Naruto subdued a few of the prisoners who were stupid enough to attack them. Naruto was also warned to not use lethal force on them unless necessary.

After they finished explaining the more complicated duties he had, as well as finishing the tour of the Nest, they retrieved their Zanpakutos and headed back to Soifon's office.

2nd Division (Soifon's office)

"That answer all of your questions?" Soifon asked as she sat down behind her desk.

"Yeah. Thanks. Well, if that's all, I'll be going now." he said, leaving the office. He headed back to his room. Upon arriving back at his room, he looked at the clock, he saw that it was 7:00!

'_Shit! My date with Unohana is in an hour!_' Naruto proceeded to quickly clean himself up. He dashed towards Unohana's house, leaving his Zanpakuto in his room.

Unohana's House

Naruto knocked on Unohana's door, and was rewarded with Unohana answering it in a bathrobe.

"Naruto-kun, you're early." she said. Naruto shrugged.

"Better early than late, right?" she led him inside. She motioned for him to sit.

"I'll just be a minute." she said, before heading back towards her room. Not ten minutes, she came back out fully clothed. Naruto stood up and headed towards her.

"You look great." he complimented.

"But I'm wearing my usual clothes." she said, gesturing to her Shihakusho and Haori.

"Yeah, but you still look great." he said, making her blush.

"Thanks." she said quietly. Naruto chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"Come on. Let's get going." she nodded, and the two began their date.

The couple had decided to do something simple for their first date. They went to a tea shop.

"You sure you don't want to go somewhere fancier?" Naruto asked.

"No, this is perfect. I get to be with you, and that's enough." she said, smiling at him. He blushed, then nodded with a smile. They made their way to a table, and they ordered their tea. They made small talk as they waited for their tea to arrive.

After they finished their tea, they spent more time talking, then they headed somewhere to be alone. The next thing either of them knew, Unohana was sitting in Naruto's lap, arms around his neck while his were around her waist, and they were engaged in a passionate tongue war. After a few minutes, the two of them separated, faces flushed, both panting. Unohana smiled.

"This is probably the best part of our date, Naruto-kun." she said. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"I think so, too." he said before recapturing her lips, reengaging her in a rapturous tongue war. Unohana moaned into the kiss, moving to straddle Naruto's waist. Naruto moved his hands to grip her firm behind, and began kneading it. Unohana, in response, began to grind herself against Naruto, making him groan in pleasure. She moved her hands to his chest, and proceeded to explore his muscles. She shivered at the feeling of his hard muscles moving under her fingers. After another minute, Naruto pulled away from the kiss.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Unohana asked.

"If we go any further, I won't be able to control myself." he said. Unohana blushed, only just now feeling "little Naruto" pressing up against her. She got off of his lap, sitting down next to him, and grasped one of his hands.

"You're very sweet, Naruto-kun. I don't want us to move _too_ fast, at least not yet. You feel the same way?" getting a nod, she continued, "I know that I like you, but I'm not sure we're ready for that yet."

"I agree. We can wait." they sat there silently, then Naruto noticed how dark it had gotten. "I think I should get you back to your home. It's getting late." he stood up and offered Unohana his hand. He helped her up and she looped her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder. The two of them walked back to her house.

'_I could really get used to this…_' Unohana thought, smiling.

* * *

Sasuke pulled his hand out of another hollow's mask.

'_This is pathetic_' Sasuke thought. Since he had achieved Vasto Lorde status, he had yet to find a hollow capable of matching him. He had killed hundreds of hollows since his ascension, and none were even capable of giving him a challenge. But in spite of his obvious power, it wasn't enough for him. He wanted _more_. He wanted to be the strongest ever.

Sasuke heard a loud roaring sound to his left. Without even looking towards it, he raised his left hand and quickly fired a cero at the charging hollow, blowing it to bits. Sasuke looked towards the carnage and sighed.

'_Weaklings. Nothing but weaklings. There MUST be someone capable of giving me a challenge in this wretched world…_'

Sasuke sighed again and looked around before taking flight, once more searching for an opponent capable of making his blood boil. His mind immediately thought of the man who killed him.

'_Naruto… Someday I will find you, and I will get my revenge. You won't beat me this time._'

* * *

"**Hado 31: Shakkaho!**" Naruto shouted, and a red ball of energy shot towards the training dummy from his palm, incinerating it. Naruto sighed in relief.

"You finally managed to do a decent Shakkaho with the Eishohaki. Took you long enough." Soifon said from her seat atop a tree.

"I told you I don't know much about it." he defended, "Besides, you've seen what I can do with my Zanpakuto. This is just a trump card." Soifon jumped down from the tree.

"True, your Zanpakuto is powerful, but you need Kido to supplement your hand to hand combat, and your Hakuda needs some work, too." since Naruto had been transferred to 2nd division, Soifon and Omaeda had begun to train Naruto. Soifon taught him Hakuda and Kido, while Omaeda frequently sparred with Naruto and helped him further master Shunpo. He also helped him to better understand how the Onmitsukido worked.

Since he became the 3rd seat, Naruto's abilities had soared in proficiency. Naruto had also fully re-mastered his Shinobi skills, thanks to the Onmitsukido. He had achieved a better communication with his Zanpakuto as well, though he was still quite a ways away from even attempting to achieve Bankai. Naruto had also discovered the limits of the powers of his Zanpakuto's Shikai. He had all the powers he had when he was 15, minus summoning.

"Well, I'll get better the more I practice. So, am I done for the day, or are you gonna torture me some more?"

"No, you're done for now. We'll work more on your Hakuda and Kido tomorrow." Soifon said before Shunpo-ing away.

"It's been a year and she _still_ doesn't like me." Naruto said. He shrugged and pulled his Zanpakuto from his obi. He sat in the lotus position, laying his sword horizontally in front of him.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of the memorial tablet, with Arashi standing in front of it.

"Hello, Naruto." Arashi said, turning to face him.

"Hey, Arashi."

"Come for another lesson?" Arashi asked. Seeing Naruto nod, Arashi materialized a kunai. Naruto drew his sword.

"Let's see how much you've improved, Naruto." Arashi dashed forward. Their blades clashed. Naruto managed to overpower Arashi, and kicked him in the chest. Arashi materialized a second kunai and attacked, matching Naruto blow for blow. Arashi eventually managed to push Naruto back, and slashed Naruto across the chest. Arashi continued his attack by kicking Naruto in the stomach, then following through with a roundhouse kick to the head using his other leg. Naruto righted himself before he fell, and used Shunpo to get behind Arashi. He kicked Arashi in the side, slashing him across the back, only to have a log replace him.

"Damn…" Naruto said, dodging a barrage of kunai. Arashi appeared in front of Naruto, a Rasengan powered in his left hand. It impacted Naruto in the stomach, sending him careening into a tree. Naruto stood back up not 5 seconds later, dusting himself off.

"Wow, forgot how much that hurts." he said. He used Shunpo to get in front of Arashi and stabbed at him. Arashi barely managed to dodge, getting a shallow slash on his left side. He threw a kunai at Naruto, who deflected it with his sword. Arashi made two Kage Bunshin, who attacked Naruto, both armed with two kunai. Naruto was put on the defensive, blocking attacks from the two Kage Bunshin. Naruto swung at one of them with such force that he was able to push one back a ways. He put his finger against the other clones chest, hitting his heart.

"**Hado 4: Byakurai!**" a bolt of lightning shot through the clone, dispelling it instantly. He quickly used Shunpo to get behind the other clone and stabbed it in the heart, dispelling it as well. He turned towards Arashi, who had powered up another Rasengan, and dashed towards him. Arashi dashed forwards as well, pulling back the Rasengan. The two collided, Rasengan against Zanpakuto. Naruto placed his left hand at Arashi's face, then shouted.

"**Hado 1: Sho!**" Arashi was blasted back from the Kido attack. As he was getting up, Naruto said, "Just so you know, I could have used **Byakurai **instead of **Sho** and killed you."

"True, true…" Arashi said, dispelling the kunai, "You've improved. Your overall speed is faster, and you have less problems using Kido. Your hand to hand is improving steadily as well, thanks to that Hakuda training."

"Yeah. I'll be back again sometime. See ya, Arashi."

"Later, Naruto."

2nd Division Training Field

Naruto reopened his eyes and saw Omaeda staring at him.

"What?" he said, grabbing his sword and placing it back in his obi as he stood up.

"just wondering when you'd get your ass off the field so I could use it." Omaeda said.

"Sorry. I was sparring with my Zanpakuto spirit." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever. Go away now." Omaeda said, waving him off. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"See you later, Omaeda-san." Naruto said, Shunpo-ing away.

4th Division (Unohana's Office)

Unohana had just finished her paperwork when Naruto suddenly appeared behind her.

"Hey, hime." Naruto said, making her let out an "EEP!" She turned towards her boyfriend.

"Don't do that, Naruto-kun." she said, holding her hand to her chest.

"Sorry." he said, hugging her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Naruto-kun…" she breathed in his scent.

"You know I haven't showered yet, right?" he said, still holding her.

"Doesn't matter. You still smell like you." she said, her voice muffled by his neck. He gently pulled her back so that he could see her face. He kissed her, and she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. He darted out his tongue, meeting hers in a passionate tongue war. Eventually, they separated.

"Aishiteru, Retsu-chan." Naruto said, pulling her close to him.

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun." she responded, snuggling into his chest. The two of them were still a couple, obviously. The two of them had actually admitted they loved each other one month ago. That had proceeded to a rather lengthy session of making out.

"We should take this somewhere more private." Naruto said before using Shunpo to move to her house.

"You've improved." Unohana said, untangling herself from him. She moved to the kitchen, and Naruto followed her.

"What are you making?" Naruto asked, sitting at the table.

"Your favorite. Ramen." in an instant Naruto was behind her, hugging her tightly.

"You're making _your _ramen? Aishiteru, Retsu-chan." he said, kissing the side of her face repeatedly, making her giggle.

"You really love my ramen _that _much?" she asked.

"It's even better than Ichiraku's." he said, continuing to kiss her. Naruto had told her everything about his life. He never went too deep into detail, but she knew all about his loved ones, and that included Ayame and Teuchi.

"As much as I love you holding me, if you don't let go, I can't make the ramen." he released her, but not before giving her ass a squeeze, making her "EEP!" in response. Quickly regaining her composure, she returned to cooking their meal. Naruto sat back down at the table, impatiently waiting for his food. When Unohana finally brought out the ramen, he had to restrain himself from jumping her. She laid down his enormous bowl and sat down across from him, beginning to eat her normal sized bowl. Unohana looked up and saw that Naruto was digging into the bowl that was now halfway empty. After another minute, Naruto was done. Unohana finished soon after.

"Delicious as always, Retsu-chan!" he said, grabbing the bowl and taking it to the kitchen. She followed him, taking her own bowl along.

"Glad you liked it, Naruto-kun." she said. In truth, Naruto loved anything she made, but her ramen was definitely his favorite. She always made enough to feed 10 people so that he would at least be moderately sated. Naruto had told her she didn't need to, but she had responded by saying it made her happy when she saw him eating her food with such enthusiasm. After washing the bowls and putting them away, Naruto and Unohana sat on the sofa, Unohana in Naruto's lap, and began kissing each other. The kiss slowly became deeper and more passionate and the next thing either of them knew, Naruto was laying atop Unohana, her arms pulling him down by the neck, his arms snaked around his waist, his hands grasping her ass. Unohana moaned into the kiss and slowly began to grind herself against him. Eventually, they separated. Unohana looked at Naruto.

"Naru-kun, please…" she said.

"Are you sure, Retsu-chan?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, as long as it's with you." she kissed him gently. He gently got off of her and, without breaking the kiss, picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom.

(Lemon Alert!)

Naruto gently laid her on the bed and removed her Haori. He began kissing her neck, making her moan. She slid her fingers inside the top part of Naruto's Shihakusho, and he shrugged it off with her assistance. She began moving her fingers all over his body, reveling in the feeling of his muscles. As he began kissing lower, he began to slide his hands inside her Shihakusho, and began to slowly slide it off of her body. She moved he hands to his Shihakusho, and began removing his clothes as well. Within minutes, they were both completely naked. Naruto latched his mouth onto her left breast while kneading her other one. Unohana moved her hand down to grab his manhood, and began to stroke him off. Naruto then slid his free hand down and slipped a finger into her womanhood, getting a moan of approval from the woman. Naruto soon slipped out his finger, making her mewl in disappointment. That mewl turned into a scream, however, for after Naruto pulled out his finger, he stuck his tongue inside her warm, wet folds. Not long after, Unohana came with a scream, splashing her juices onto Naruto's face. Naruto greedily drank her juices, then slid back up her body, stopping at eye level.

"Delicious, Retsu-chan." he said, licking his lips. Unohana suddenly flipped them over so that she was on top.

"My turn, Naru-kun." she said, kissing and licking her way down his body, stopping at his manhood. She stopped, marveling at the size.

"Like what you see?" he asked teasingly. Unohana grinned. She _slowly_ dragged her tongue along the bottom of his shaft, making him groan in pleasure.

"Very much, Naruto-kun." she said. She began to lick the head, then took it in her mouth. She began to bob her head up and down on his tool. Naruto could only groan in approval, putting his hand on her head, massaging her scalp. Unohana began moving faster, sliding her tongue along the bottom of his shaft. Naruto groaned and shot his seed into her mouth. Unohana gulped down Naruto's seed, continuing to bob up and down on Naruto's member. When Naruto stopped cumming, she let his member out of her mouth with a plop.

"You taste good, too, Naruto-kun." she said. Naruto grabbed her, flipping them back over. He kissed her passionately, settling in between her legs. Unohana felt his member poking against her lower lips. Naruto pulled back from the kiss, looking in her eyes. Unohana nodded, answering his question. He began to slowly ease himself inside her, stopping as he hit her barrier. Naruto looked down at Unohana, not expecting her to still be a virgin. He leaned down and kissed her as he pushed through the barrier. Unohana whimpered into the kiss. Eventually, Unohana began to roll her hips, and Naruto began thrusting, slowly at first. Unohana began bucking her hips, meeting his thrusts. Her cries of "Faster!" and "Harder!" only served to spur Naruto on. In time, Naruto's thrusts became erratic, and Unohana was screaming, her inner walls tightening around his member.

"NARUTO!"

"RETSU!" they both came, their combined juices seeping out onto the sheets. With the last of his energy, Naruto flipped them over so that she was on top. He pulled the sheets over them before kissing her forehead as she snuggled into his chest.

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun."

"Aishiteru, Retsu-chan." the two lovers then fell asleep in each others blissful embrace.

(Lemon Over!)

* * *

Sasuke was flying above Hueco Mundo when he sensed an odd power signature.

'_What is that? It doesn't feel like a hollow…_' he flew towards it, intent on finding out what it is. When he arrived at the source of the power, he landed and looked around. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"You certainly have power, don't you?" Sasuke turned around after jumping away. He saw a man wearing what looked like a black battle kimono with a white Haori over it. The man had a sword tucked into his obi. He had brown hair and wore glasses. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Something about him was off.

"**Who are you?**" Sasuke said, preparing to fire a cero.

"I am Sosuke Aizen. I am no threat to you." the man said, raising his hands in a submissive gesture. Sasuke powered the cero down a bit, but kept it going.

"**I'll be the judge of that. How are you here, and what are you? I know you're not a hollow.**" Sasuke said.

"I am called a Shinigami. My kind hunt hollows, such as yourself. As for how I arrived here, that is unimportant. Merely know that I am here to make you an offer." the man said, stepping closer.

"**What offer? Stay where you are. One step closer and I **_**will**_** kill you. Make no mistake about that.**" Sasuke replied. Aizen took a step back.

"You are currently feeling bored, yes? No one here can challenge you. None here can hope to match your power. You want to find worthy opponents to kill, yes?"

"**Partly.**" Sasuke admitted, "**My true goal is to find the one who killed me, and get my revenge. Naruto Uzumaki…**" Sasuke growled at the name. Aizen raised a brow.

"Did you say Naruto Uzumaki?"

"**Yes. Naruto Uzumaki.**" Sasuke repeated, still growling.

"Interesting. There just so happens to be a Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze amongst the Shinigami." at that, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"**WHAT!**"

"You wish to kill him? You want revenge? Then join me. Join me, and I will lead you to him, as well as give you power that makes the power you currently possess seem insignificant." Aizen offered his hand. Sasuke looked at the man. Could he trust this man? Was Naruto really amongst the Shinigami? And what was this power?

"**Deal. But, you cross me, and I will wipe you from existence. Have no delusions of being able to control me. You point me in the right direction, then get the hell out of my way.**" Aizen merely shook his hand, not saying anything else.

"Very well. Follow me, and I shall take you to your new home." Aizen said, and began walking off. Sasuke followed, thinking of his impending revenge.

* * *

**And done! Well, I hope that you enjoyed the lemon. Look forward to more in the future. Tell me what you think about it.**

**So, Sasuke's met Aizen. What do you think about that? **

**I probably won't start the canon bleach story until the 5****th**** chapter, though I might do a bit in the 4****th****. I hope that you look forward to that!**

**And I've revealed a bit more of Naruto's real power. Now, people have been complaining that I'm making Sasuke too powerful. My response: Naruto has to **_**learn**_** all of his abilities. Sasuke's are instinctual. Sasuke just does it, he doesn't need to learn how to use his powers. Don't you people worry. Sasuke won't always be stronger than Naruto, though he is at the moment. Naruto will be **_**very**_** strong by the time canon starts, and he and Sasuke won't meet until later, my guess is around the arrancar arc. When they do, sparks will fly. Look forward to the battle!**

**Also, Hinata will **_**never **_**be in the story, save flashbacks and dream scenes. I've decided to keep the Naruto characters at a minimum to preserve the story. Don't like, don't read. See you next time!**

**Forever in the Sky,**

**The Red Star**


	4. Surprise Execution! Meeting the Ryoka!

**Hello loyal readers! After much waiting, I'm finally posting the 4th chapter of Shinigami Ninja! But before you begin reading, I have something to say to all of you.**

**Regarding the many reviews I've gotten regarding Naruto's power level, for the last time, HE IS LEARNING A COMPLETELY NEW FIGHTING STYLE! No one starts off amazing, not even Naruto! And remember, this is an older version of canon Naruto. His growth rate is exactly as portrayed in the manga so far. Now, people, just think for a minute. No one is just instantly amazing. Nothing worth gaining can be obtained without some degree of effort. Naruto needs to work his ass off to get powerful, and he has. **

**I'm finally starting the canon Bleach storyline in this chapter. It may seem a bit rushed, like it's flying by, but it's not exactly a freeze frame. There is a time frame from him getting from one area to another, and that takes up time unless he uses Shunpo.**

**Also, unrelated to this story, I want you guys to review my stories beyond a simple "update soon" or "good job". This isn't about me getting more reviews, this is about my future as a writer. I actually DO want to do this for a living, so I need to expand my abilities as a writer. Please help me on this, guys.**

**Now that I've finished my rambling, **

**LET THE READING COMMENCE!**

* * *

"Naru-kun, wake up." Unohana whispered lightly to her lover. Naruto opened his cerulean blue eyes and saw her laying atop his chest, her hair untied, hanging loosely around her. He kissed her on the nose.

"Morning, Koishii." she lifted herself off of her blonde lover. They got out of the bed, both nude, and grabbed their robes. It had been 8 years since their first time together, and they were now completely committed to each other. They lived together now, even sharing a bed. Naruto had moved out of the 2nd division barracks years ago, opting to live with her instead, and she was more than happy to accommodate the blonde Shinigami.

"Anything new happen today, Retsu-chan?" Naruto asked as they headed into the kitchen together.

"Rukia-san has gone missing. Yamamoto-Sotaicho sent Renji-kun and Byakuya-san to find her." she told her lover as he poured them both tea. She took the cup he offered her and sipped it.

"Really? She's not just dead?" she shook her head.

"No. They would have sensed her reishi disappear. It hasn't." she reminded. He nodded.

"So they're sending Renji and Bya-baka? Why both of them for just Rukia-chan? Renji would be more than enough." Naruto said in thought. Unohana nodded.

"It does seem a bit odd." shrugging, they continued to sip their tea until Isane came into the room.

"Good morning, Isane-chan." Naruto greeted.

"Good morning, Naruto-san."

"Is something wrong, Isane-chan?" Unohana asked.

"Rukia-san was brought back by Byakuya-Taicho and Renji-san!" she exclaimed. Naruto raised a brow.

"So?"

"They're going to execute her!" now _that_ got their attention.

"On what grounds?" Unohana asked, standing up.

"They say that she gave her Shinigami powers to a human." Isane reported. Naruto raised a brow.

"How is that even possible? And why would they want to execute her for it?" he asked, confused. Unohana looked at him for a moment, then remembered that he hadn't gone to the academy.

"It's possible to transfer a portion of a Shinigami's power to a human by piercing them with a Zanpakuto. They would then obtain a portion of the power, but it's only temporary. As for the execution, I honestly don't know." Unohana explained. Naruto stood up.

"It seems a bit odd. Why would they go for an execution so fast?" he said to himself. Unohana nodded.

"Regardless, it is the order of the central 46, as well as Yamamoto-Sotaicho. It must be obeyed."

"I know. I wonder how Renji's taking it…" he mused.

"They were close friends before she left the Seireitei. It's not an easy thing to watch a friend die." Unohana stated. Naruto nodded.

"I'll go and see how he's doing. You?"

"I'd like to find out a bit more on this. Like you said, something isn't right." she stated, following him into their bedroom to change. They came out a moment later, both dressed in their normal attire. Unohana left with Isane to their division while Naruto headed off to 6th division's barracks, intent on visiting Renji.

6th Division Barracks

Naruto peeked his head inside Renji's room and saw the red haired Shinigami was staring out the window, a frown on his face. He silently walked into the room, stopping right behind Renji.

"Sup?" he questioned, making Renji jump from the unexpected voice. He turned around and saw Naruto standing behind him with a small smile on his face. "I heard you brought Rukia back."

"Yeah."

"They're going to execute her."

"I know." Renji stated, sounding a bit irritated.

"And? You're not going to do anything about it?" Naruto questioned.

"What can I do! I'm only a Fukutaicho! Besides, she broke the law!" Renji shouted, now facing Naruto.

"So what! She's still your friend, Renji! If you don't stand up for her, no one will! It's bad enough that Bya-Baka isn't going to do anything to save his own sister, but if _you _don't do anything, then what kind of friend does that make you!" Naruto shouted back, making Renji recoil. Naruto turned away from Renji, taking a deep breath. "Renji, my sensei told me a long time ago, 'those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum'. Think hard about that." Naruto said before he walked out the door, closing it behind him. Renji looked down, his mind repeating what Naruto told him.

* * *

Naruto was making his way to the 2nd division when one of his subordinates ran up to him, out of breath.

"Sir, Omaeda-Fukutaicho ordered me to tell you the wall has been breached! 4 men, one woman, and a cat have infiltrated the Seireitei!" the man reported. Naruto raised a brow. '_A cat?_'

"I see. Thanks. Report to me if you find them." Naruto ordered. The man nodded and shunpo'd away. Naruto headed to 4th division to see what Unohana knew about this.

4th Division Medical Facility

Naruto appeared via Shunpo in the medical area of 4th division. Looking around, he saw Isane. He ran up to her.

"Isane-chan, where's Retsu-chan?" he asked. Isane led him to a room where he found Unohana healing a member of 11th division.

"Retsu-chan, what the hell is going on!" he asked.

"We have Ryoka attacking. They seek to free Rukia-san. Their apparent leader somehow wiped out a great deal of the 11th division. He even defeated Ikkaku-san." she replied. Naruto's eyes widened. He beat _Ikkaku_? How strong was this guy?

"Any idea where he is?" he asked, only for Unohana to shake her head.

"No one does. This man moves fast, as do they all. They've proven themselves to be quite the powerful foe." she replied. Suddenly Naruto felt Kenpachi's Reiatsu spike. "Kenpachi-san must be fighting him now."

"I'm going to go find out." with a quick peck on the cheek, Naruto vanished via Shunpo, intent on finding the man who beat Ikkaku.

He reappeared next to Yachiru, who was currently watching the fight with great interest. It seemed that the orange-haired Ryoka wasn't even able to cut Kenpachi. Yachiru saw him next to her and jumped up to hug the blonde.

"Whiskers! Great to see you again!"

"Who's Kenpachi-Taicho fighting?" he asked. Yachiru jumped back down and looked at the fight.

"That's Ichigo." she stated. Naruto jumped down from their perch and landed just out of range from the dueling Shinigami. Ichigo turned and saw Naruto and grimaced. Kenpachi, however, grinned.

"Hey, Naruto. After I beat this weakling, how bout we have that spar?" he asked. Naruto smirked.

"Sure, Kenpachi. Have fun." Naruto said as he sat down. "If you lose, I'm gonna have to steal your fight." Kenpachi smirked.

"No chance of that happening, Naruto." Naruto watched with interest as they fought. This "Ichigo" clearly had very little blade training. His form was mainly instinctual, though quite effective. Even so, with the way he was fighting, Naruto could tell that he barely communicated with his Zanpakuto. That alone almost doomed him, as fighting Kenpachi required Naruto to use his Shikai. Kenpachi was simply too powerful to fight otherwise. In time, Ichigo managed to cut Kenpachi, then the real fight began. Naruto was slightly unnerved when he saw Kenpachi remove his eye patch, having been victim to that once before. Naruto watched as they defeated one another. Yachiru jumped down and took Kenpachi away from the battle, not even sparing Naruto a glance. Naruto watched silently as a black cat headed over to Ichigo, but stopped when it saw Naruto. Naruto smirked as he stood up. He headed over to the fallen form of Ichigo, but the cat jumped in front of him and hissed. He laughed lightly and bent down to the cat's level.

"I'm not going to finish him off, cat. I'm going to help him. I have a few questions to ask." he told the black cat. Who seemed to eye him warily.

"How can I trust you?" the cat asked in a masculine tone, surprising Naruto.

"I've seen dogs, I've seen toads, I've seen snakes and slugs, guess it was only a matter of time before I saw a talking cat." he said to himself, then looked at the cat. "Other than the fact that I didn't just kill you both?" he stated to the cat.

"I still don't trust you, but I don't have many options."

"Anyplace I take him will try to arrest him. You got any ideas?" he asked. The cat suddenly shifted into a beautiful dark-skinned woman with long purple hair and golden eyes. She was also nude, making Naruto go wide-eyed. Shaking his head to rid himself of any perverted thoughts, he lifted the bleeding form of Ichigo onto his shoulder. "So, you got a name?"

"Yoruichi." the woman stated, seeming somewhat disappointed at his lack of a reaction to her nude form. "I know a place they won't find us. Follow me." she said before running off via Shunpo, Naruto following closely behind.

Yoruichi's Hideout

Naruto laid down Ichigo on a futon that Yoruichi laid out for him. While she treated his wounds, Naruto looked around.

"Finally." Yoruichi sighed out, finally stabilizing his wounds. Naruto looked back at the dark-skinned woman.

"He gonna be alright?" he asked, receiving a nod in response. "Then can you please put some clothes on?" he asked, getting a smirk in response this time.

"Why? Nervous?" Yoruichi asked teasingly. Naruto shook his head.

"This isn't the first time I've seen a woman naked. Just put some clothes on before my girlfriend finds out. She'll kill me if she does…" Naruto said, shivering at the thought of what Unohana would do to him if she ever thought he was cheating on her. Raising a brow, Yoruichi put on some clothes that consisted of a black sleeveless under shirt with an orange overshirt that had two white straps on each shoulder, a long beige sash around her waist, black stretch pants and long beige wrist warmers, secured by bands, and long beige leg warmers. She also put her hair up into a ponytail. Naruto looked closely at the woman, making her look at him funny.

"What?"

"Yoruichi Shihoin, right?" he asked.

"How'd you guess?" she asked.

"Soifon-Taicho." he answered.

"So you're under Soifon. What's your seat?"

"3rd."

"You sure? You don't feel like a 3rd seat." Yoruichi said, and it was true. He gave off the aura of a Taicho, and that was no easy feat.

"Rank doesn't equal power, Yoruichi-san." Naruto reminded. The purple-haired woman nodded her head. Naruto looked back at Ichigo's unmoving form.

"Who is that kid?" Naruto asked.

"One of the reasons I'm here."

"Care to elaborate?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" she questioned, making Naruto give her a blank look.

"Other than the fact that I haven't done anything to make you not trust me? The only reason you don't is that I'm technically your enemy."

"True. Before I tell you anything, I'd like to at least know your name." Yoruichi said after a moment of deliberation. Naruto grinned.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, 3rd seat of 2nd division." he sated with a mock salute, making Yoruichi laugh.

"Alright then, Naruto. You've probably already heard the reason we're here, right?" she asked. Naruto nodded, now serious.

"To rescue Rukia Kuchiki."

"Right. Well, it's mainly this Baka's desire that made us go." Yoruichi explained. Naruto looked back over to Ichigo, who was still unconscious. "She saved his life after a run in with a hollow. **She gave **him her powers, turned him into a Shinigami so that he could save his family. Unlike she had planned, however, he absorbed _all_ of her power, not just a small portion. As I'm sure you've sensed, he's got a great deal of Reiatsu. Too much for an ordinary human."

"Yeah, that much I could tell. So, what, he did her job for her until Bya-Baka and Renji came and got her?"

"Yes. But, stubborn Baka that he is, decided to go after her, in spite of the fact that he no longer had her powers. So a friend of mine awoke Ichigo's own Shinigami powers and trained him to prepare him."

"So, long story short, he wants to save her because she saved him, right? Well, what about the others?"

"They're friends of Ichigo's and Rukia's who want to help her. I trained them myself."

"Good to know. But does he seriously think that he can fight through all thirteen Taichos, Fukutaichos, and every other Shinigami of significant skill with his limited power?"

"Limited?" Yoruichi questioned.

"I saw his fight with Kenpachi. He barely knows his Zanpakuto. His fighting form is instinctual at best. All he's really got is raw power, and that can only get him so far."

"I know. How do you think he would fare at his current level?"

"Most of the Taichos would rip him to shreds. And there's Yamamoto to consider, Yoruichi-chan. I would never want to fight him."

"I agree, but he's too stubborn to listen, and we don't exactly have time to train him in what he needs."

"Can he perform Bankai?" Naruto asked, only to get a shake of the head from Yoruichi.

"No. Not even close. He can't even really use his Shikai. He isn't listening." Naruto once more observed the still unmoving form of the orange-haired Shinigami. '_He reminds me of me when I was a Genin…_'

"I'd like to help you, but I'm still allied with the Seireitei." Naruto said. Yoruichi nodded as he stood up. "Good luck, Yoruichi-chan. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone where you are." he said before disappearing via Shunpo. Yoruichi sighed, looking at Ichigo, who was beginning to stir. She smirked before changing back into a cat. '_Time to mess with his head…_' she thought, grinning on the inside.

Elsewhere, with Naruto…

Naruto was making his way around the Seireitei, looking for any of Ichigo's allies, when he felt Ichigo's Reiatsu near Byakuya's, and said Taicho's was currently prepped for battle. '_Shit!_' Naruto thought, quickly arriving to the scene via Shunpo just in time to block Byakuya's blade.

"Namikaze-san, what do you think you are doing?" Byakuya asked Naruto, who currently had his sword pressed against the flat of Byakuya's blade, preventing him from releasing it without Naruto cutting his head off.

"Stopping you from making a big mistake, Bya-Baka." Naruto stated firmly. Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"That's Kuchiki-Taicho to you, 3rd seat." he replied, clearly not happy with Naruto's interference.

"Cite our rank all you want. I'm not moving, Bya-Baka, and neither are you." Naruto said, glaring at the Taicho.

"What is going on here?" a sickly looking man with white hair wearing a Taicho's Haori over the standard Shinigami attire asked from behind Byakuya.

"I'm carrying out our orders, Ukitake-Taicho." Byakuya answered, finally pushing back Naruto, who continued to stand his ground, standing in front of Ichigo and the others.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo questioned, remembering him from the fight with Kenpachi.

"Like I said, keeping you four alive." Naruto replied, not even turning around to face the confused Ichigo. Suddenly, Yoruichi appeared in front of Ichigo and knocked him out with a stab to the torso with her arm, forcing him to collapse. She lifted his body as if it were a potato sack and turned to the Shinigami. Naruto looked back slightly and smirked. "Go. I'll catch up." he all but whispered. Yoruichi simply Shunpo'd away while Naruto continued to hold Byakuya's attention. Ukitake decided to end the stalemate and stepped forward.

"Both of you, sheath your blades." he asked kindly. Naruto did, but kept his hand on the handle, ready to draw it again should he need to. Byakuya did after some hesitation. "Now, Naruto-kun, care to explain why you are impeding Byakuya-Taicho?"

"Regardless of my insubordination, Rukia-chan has been sentenced by the central 46. Byakuya-Taicho is not her executioner." Naruto stated, still gripping the handle of his blade. Ukitake nodded.

"True, Naruto-kun. But you did impede a superior officer." Ukitake commented. Naruto sighed.

"I may have done that, but it was to preserve the order of an even _higher_ authority." Naruto reminded. Ukitake nodded again.

"True. Well, Byakuya-Taicho and I must report this to Yamamoto-Sotaicho. My 3rd seats will handle the prisoners. Carry on, Naruto-kun." Ukitake ordered before carting off Byakuya to 1st division to report to Yamamoto. Naruto sighed in relief, watching as the 3rd seats moved Rukia back into her prison and carted away the small Shinigami and the bleeding man. He vanished via Shunpo, intent on finally speaking with Ichigo.

Yoruichi's Hideout

Naruto arrived at the hideout that Yoruichi had brought him to when he was carrying Ichigo, only to find that neither of them were there. He reached out with his senses and found their Reiatsu below the hideout. Shrugging, he searched the hideout until he found a passageway that led him down. He reached the end of the passage and found a rather large area resembling a barren wasteland. It had several different types of swords planted in the ground, all of them bearing the blade pattern of Ichigo's Zanpakuto. He continued in and saw Ichigo wielding one of those odd blades as he fought a man who appeared to be in his mid-forties with long ragged black hair and unkempt facial hair. He wore a tattered black coat and narrow sunglasses. He too was wielding an oddly shaped version of Ichigo's Zanpakuto. Confused, Naruto looked around and saw Yoruichi critically observing the battle. He used Shunpo to get behind her, slightly surprising the dark-skinned woman.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" she asked the blonde.

"I came here to talk to Ichigo."

"He's a bit busy at the moment." she commented, gesturing towards the battle.

"I can see that. Who is that he's fighting?"

"His Zanpakuto." she answered.

"There is no way he's capable of materializing his Zanpakuto spirit this soon." Naruto protested. Yoruichi nodded.

"He isn't. A friend of mine invented a tool that forcibly materializes a Zanpakuto spirit to learn Bankai."

"You think him learning Bankai and sparring with his Zanpakuto will be enough to beat Bya-Baka?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes. He is strong, in spite of his lack of experience."

"How long will learning Bankai with this method take?" Naruto asked, seeing Ichigo's blade get shattered, only for Ichigo to dash for another one and resume the battle.

"My friend managed to get it in three days, and that's what I'm aiming for with Ichigo." she answered, still observing the battle. Naruto looked around the area and saw Renji off to the side, training with his own Zanpakuto spirit.

'_Looks like he made a decision…_' Naruto noted in his head before moving over to the red-haired Shinigami. "Yo, Renji!" Naruto shouted, making Renji turn to face him.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to Ichigo, but he seems a bit busy…" Naruto explained, gesturing over to Ichigo, who was currently looking for a new blade. Renji nodded.

"So, are you going to be training here too, then? This is a great place to practice learning Bankai!" Renji stated. Naruto shook his head.

"I don't need to. I've already learned Bankai." Naruto stated, making Renji gape at him.

"H-How? You've been here for no more than a decade! Any you're only a 3rd seat!" Renji shouted, making Naruto grin.

"Renji, in my life, I was reputed for doing things considered to be impossible. I learned a technique that took my father 3 years to develop in a week, I perfected it in a similar timeframe, something he never _could_ do, and he was a prodigy, reputed as the strongest in the world at the time." Naruto explained, making Renji gape at him again. "Besides, I had a lot of help from Retsu-chan." he stated, grinning. Renji nodded. Their relationship was well-known in the Seireitei.

"Then what are you going to do?" Renji asked.

"I'm going to talk to Ichigo first chance I get. I have a few questions for him. After that, I should probably get back to Retsu-chan so I don't get put on the couch…" Naruto replied, mumbling out the last part. Renji chuckled. Naruto looked back over to Ichigo and saw that the black-clothed man was nowhere to be seen. Seeing Ichigo relax and Yoruichi jump down from her perch, Naruto headed towards the orange-haired Shinigami.

"You again?" Ichigo said, remembering Naruto.

"Yeah. Good to finally meet you face to face, Ichigo." Naruto said, smiling slightly.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked warily. Naruto sighed.

"Right to business. Do you ever relax?" seeing Ichigo's glare, he continued. "Guess not. Anyway, you're here for Rukia-chan, right?" he asked, making Ichigo glare at him.

"What, are you going to try and stop me?" Ichigo said as he began trying to get up, only to have Naruto push him back down.

"Easy, Strawberry. As you are now, it would take little to no effort for me to wipe you from existence." Naruto stated darkly before continuing, his smile returning. "Anyway, I'm not here to stop you. Far from it, actually. Something just doesn't seem right to me about all of this. Call it me being paranoid, but even so, it just feels wrong. So, I'm going to try and help you." Naruto stated.

"Why?"

"Like I said, something just isn't right. Besides, my sensei taught me to never abandon a comrade. Sometimes committing a crime is the right thing to do." Naruto explained.

"How exactly are you going to help us?" Ichigo asked.

"You need to beat Byakuya. If I do it, they won't stop trying to kill her. You need to crush any hope they have of beating you. I'd imagine that a few of the other Taichos are against this, but I know that Yamamoto won't let it slide. I'll do what I can to slow down the other Taichos so you can get Rukia-chan away." Naruto answered. Ichigo looked at him disbelievingly.

"How can you think that you can fight that many Shinigami at once and still give me the time to get her away?"

"Let's just say that I'm a one man army." Naruto replied with a smirk. Renji, who had come up behind Naruto to hear the conversation, smirked at Naruto's cryptic statement. "But enough of that. Get some rest for now, then keep training. You'll need Bankai to beat Bya-Baka, I'll guarantee it. I've gotta get back to Retsu-chan." Naruto said before using Shunpo, vanishing from the training ground.

"With him helping us, we might actually stand a chance." Renji mused before continuing his training.

4th division (Unohana's office)

"Hey, Retsu-chan." Naruto said as he appeared inside Unohana's office to see her behind her desk. Said woman looked up from her desk and smiled.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." she replied, used to his surprise arrivals. "Were you able to find anything out?" Naruto looked around, making sure they were alone, then nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going to help the Ryoka and Renji."

"Why, Naruto-kun?"

"My sensei taught me well, Retsu-chan. I can't abandon Rukia-chan to her fate, not when I can stop it." he replied. She smiled.

"You never change."

"Isn't that one of the reasons you love me?" he replied, grinning. She stood up and made her way around her desk, stopping inches from him. She kissed him lovingly on the lips, smiling when they broke apart.

"Just one of them, Naruto-kun. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just don't interfere when I step in, alright? As confident as I am in my strength, I know for a fact that I can't beat you." he replied, a smile on his face as he said the last part. Unohana giggled.

"Alright. What exactly are you going to be doing?" she questioned her lover.

"Well, the kid who beat Ikkaku is going to have to beat Bya-Baka. I have to hold off the other Taichos until he can get her to safety."

"Naruto-koi, I've seen how strong you've gotten since you came here, but can you really hold off that many Taicho class Shinigami? And there's Yamamoto-Sotaicho to consider." Unohana replied, a worried look on her face. Naruto lovingly caressed her face, calming her slightly.

"I'm not stupid enough to think I can fight every single Taicho at once, but I won't have to. The kid's fighting Byakuya, you won't fight me, and Mayuri is out of commission. Soifon-Taicho won't be hard for me to beat. Ero-Taicho will be hard, but I have a feeling he won't fight me on this. Kenpachi-Taicho won't interfere. Crazy as he is, he does have a sense of honor. Aizen's dead. With them gone that makes this a hell of a lot easier." Naruto listed off. Unohana nodded, but still looked worried.

"But what about Yamamoto-Sotaicho? Naruto-kun, even if you defeat the other captains, how are you going to beat him?"

"I don't have to. I just have to hold him back. Besides, I can always use my Bankai if I need to." Unohana nodded. That _would_ make a difference.

"But, still-" she was interrupted by Naruto placing his lips atop hers once more.

"Don't worry," he said softly as he broke the kiss, "I won't die. You're more than enough of a reason for me not to." Unohana smiled and kissed him again, their current trouble forgotten for the moment.

* * *

**And DONE! **

**Well, what do you guys think? The climactic battles of the Soul Society arc will happen next chapter! Look forward to some badass fighting scenes!**

**On an unrelated note, As promised, I have resumed working on Fox Avatar, for those of you that still remember my first real story. I am going to rewrite the chapters and repost them, along with a NEW chapter. I hope that you enjoy my work, and are satisfied with this long coming chapter.**

**Also, there's a poll on my profile that is quite important, and directly relates to why I've been taking so long on my updates. Be sure to vote, guys! There will be consequences as to your decision to the poll, and I don't mean the usual internet threat. View the poll to understand.**

**Forever in the Sky,**

**The Red Star**


	5. Renji's Resolve! Battle of the Captains!

**Greetings, my loyal readers! That's right! Work on Shinigami Ninja has begun again! (fanfare sounds) I figured I should make my final update of 2011 one that I know people have been waiting for. This isn't the mega chapter I was hoping it would be, but it's still pretty awesome, if I do say so myself.**

**LET THE READING COMMENCE!**

* * *

Kenpachi frowned as they came to yet another dead end. After losing to Ichigo, he had been tended to by the 4th division. Now fully recovered, he found himself aiding the Ryoka, rather than attempting to kill them. He wanted a rematch with Ichigo, and he knew that helping them would get him closer to that goal.

His frown deepened as he felt powerful reiatsu around them. Only faintly noticing the spectacle of Yachiru doing something to Ikkaku, he focused on the reiatsu, soon enough recognizing who it belonged to. Of the group, only Yumichika seemed to notice the reiatsu.

"Taicho…" he began.

"I know." Kenpachi's frown deepened. "Why don't you come out?" he said. "Sneaking around like a weakling… And you call yourselves taichos?"

"You're one to talk. Aiding the Ryoka…" the captains and assistant captains of the 7th and 9th divisions appeared in front of them. "Have you no pride as a taicho?" Tosen finished.

"Tosen-taicho, Komamura-taicho, Iba-fukutaicho, Hisagi-fukutaicho…" Makizo Aramaki, an 11th division Shinigami who had aided the Ryoka, stepped back in fear.

"Don't be afraid, Aramaki." Yumichika ordered. "We have the numerical advantage. We can win!"

"Stop whimpering, Aramaki." Kenpachi said, making the man go silent. "What makes you think any of you will get to fight?" the captains narrowed their eyes. "Four against one… that's not enough to test my sword against!" he grinned psychotically.

"You mean to take us on by yourself?" Komamura asked. "You think too highly of yourself, Kenpachi. Even as strong as you are-"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Kenpachi drew his sword, spiking his reiatsu. "You all talk too much! Just come at me!" his grin widened. "Maybe if you attack me at the same time, you'll manage to wound me."

"K-Kenpachi-taicho…" Aramaki said, "W-What do you want us to do?"

"Shut up and go away." he gruffly responded. Aramaki looked down at the response.

"Don't talk to Ken-chan when he's excited." Yachiru said. "Ken-chan! We'll go after Icchi! Be sure to catch up with us!"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right there." he responded without turning around.

"Alright!" Yachiru grabbed Orihime's arm, pulling her along. "Let's go! Boobies, Muscles, Monkey, Pencil, mustache guy!" after blinking confusedly for a second, they all followed after the diminutive assistant captain. The two captains and their assistant captains made no attempts to go after them.

"You taunt us?" Tosen questioned. "Or is it that you genuinely think you can defeat us? Regardless, it seems that you have not only lost your pride as a captain, but your very common sense as well!" Kenpachi stifled a mocking laugh.

"Common sense? I don't think I've ever had that!"

With Yachiru & Co.

"Yachiru-chan!" Orihime shouted, running closely behind the speedy pink haired Shinigami. Yachiru turned around, not slowing in the slightest. "Is it really okay? To leave Kenpachi-san alone like we did…"

"Of course!" she cheerfully responded. "Ken-chan will never lose, no matter who he's up against!" Orihime seemed unconvinced. Behind her, Aramaki seemed miffed at her casual tone with Yachiru.

"What do you think of her tone, 3rd seat Madarame?" he turned around, only to find both him and Yumichika missing. "Eh?"

With Kenpachi

"Taicho, please allow us to go first." Hisagi said as he and Iba stepped forward.

"I told you to come at me all at once." Kenpachi frowned. "Is this a joke?"

"Then we'll go first!" Yumichika exclaimed as he and Ikkaku stepped forward.

"Taicho doesn't need to bother with you guys! We're more than enough!" Ikkaku proudly exclaimed. "Right, Taicho?"

"You wanna fight, eh?" Kenpachi bit back a smirk. Those two belonged in his division. "Fine, you can have the assistant captains. Fight them somewhere else. Get in my way and I'll cut you."

"Got it, Taicho!" Iba stepped forward, reaching into his Shihakusho for his Zanpakuto.

"Doesn't need to bother… more than enough… It's been a while, Ikkaku, and the first thing you do is insult me."

"Bite me, Iba." Ikkaku replied as he pulled his Zanpakuto, sheath and all, out of his obi. "You left 11th division because you couldn't make fukutaicho. Don't bother complaining." he placed the Zanpakuto against his shoulder. "We can talk later. We should get out of here. Kenpachi-taicho might chop me up if we don't."

"I concur. Shall we move?" Yumichika asked Hisagi.

"Fine with me. It doesn't matter. You'll lose regardless." they all dashed away, leaving their captains to their own battle.

"Now we can fight in peace." Kenpachi grinned. "This might not be as big of a workout as I was hoping, though. The number got cut in half." he shrugged. "It was a request from my men, so I honored it. I guess this should be a decent warm up. Maybe I'll hunt down Naruto for our rematch after this."

"You still insult us?" Komamura grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto. "You think far too highly of yourself, Kenpachi Zaraki!" he swiftly drew his blade, shattering the ground beneath him with his reiatsu.

"Not bad. You've got some powerful reiatsu." Kenpachi grinned as a large disembodied arm wielding an equally proportioned sword swung down at him. The ground around him erupted in a large explosion, shrouding him in a cloud of smoke. Tosen, not giving him the chance to recover, jumped over the cloud, sword drawn.

"Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihiko!" he swung his sword, a large group of blades materializing in the arc. They rained down on the cloud, shattering more of the already broken ground.

"It's over." Komamura proclaimed. "Even he could not have survived that." Soon enough, the dust cleared, revealing a still standing Kenpachi. Punctured by several blades, the large man actually seemed _bored_.

"It's over? The fun hasn't even begun yet!" he proclaimed, shocking them both.

'_How did he survive that?_' Komamura thought. '_He survived a blow from my Tenken and Tosen's Benihiko… How can he be just standing there as if we didn't even hit him? He truly is a monster…_'

Kenpachi pulled a few of the blades out of his shoulders, frowning. "I have to take back what I said. This won't even be a workout." he glared darkly at them. "Let's just get this over with so that I can go after some real warriors."

Elsewhere

Renji grimaced as he ran past his fallen allies. He hated striking down fellow Shinigami, but he knew he had to save Rukia. Naruto's words echoed in his head. '_Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum._' He bolted through the streets, heading for Rukia's cell. As he approached the building, he froze. '_That reiatsu…_' he looked up and immediately felt his heartbeat quicken. "Kuchiki-taicho…"

"Just what do you think you're doing, Renji?" Renji felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face. He clenched his fist, steeling his resolve.

"I'm going to save Rukia." he stated firmly.

"No you aren't." Byakuya responded evenly. Renji narrowed his gaze into a glare.

"Yes I am." he widened his stance, preparing himself for the impending battle.

"I'm not saying it again." Byakuya vanished. Renji nearly froze, knowing exactly which move this was. He quickly spun around, intercepting his captain's blade with his own, preventing it from piercing him. Byakuya seemed surprised for only a moment, quickly returning to an impassive stare. He jumped back.

"That was Senka…" Renji said. "a Shunpo to your opponent's back, followed by powerful thrust. It can destroy an enemy's saketsu and hakusui in one strike. It's your signature." he tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto. "I've visualized it while I trained. I analyzed it and predicted how to counter it. I can finally track you." Renji stared down his captain. He was surprised how much his Bankai training had improved his reflexes. Only three days ago, he would have deemed blocking his taicho's blade an impossible feat. Now, though, he felt more and more confident that he could defeat his captain and save Rukia. "I know now, Taicho. You can't kill me!" Byakuya remained perfectly impassive.

"What makes you so certain of that?" he coldly questioned. "Do you seriously think that you've surpassed me with only that?" he hefted his Zanpakuto, holding the blade parallel to his face. "Scatter…" Renji sprung into action, hearing him begin to utter the command phrase of his Zanpakuto. He swung his blade, immediately switching it to its Shikai form without the command phrase. It impacted the captain's blade, rendering it impossible for him to release it without losing his head.

"I told you, you can't kill me." Renji said. "Long before I became a fukutaicho, before I even joined the Gotei 13, I dreamed of surpassing you, Kuchiki-taicho."

"You released your Zanpakuto without calling its name." Byakuya's voice was unusually calm. "You've…" Renji recalled his blade.

"Today I surpass you, Kuchiki-taicho. Bankai!"

With Naruto

Naruto tightened his obi, straightening his shihakusho. He let out a sigh as he anticipated his actions. '_This is going to hurt a lot… Good thing I'm sleeping with the best medic in the Seireitei…_' he couldn't help but grin at the last thought. He hardened his face, his mirth gone. '_Don't worry, Rukia. We won't let this happen._' he shunpo'd away, heading for the Sokyoku hill.

The countermeasures were in place. Arashi was awake. It was time for his long awaited battle with the oldest Shinigami in the Seireitei, a man truly deserving the title of Shinigami, Yamamoto himself. '_Time to lose my job…_'

With Renji

Renji felt his confidence rising as his Bankai activated. He knew Byakuya was powerful, one of the strongest captains, but his own power made him feel so confident. "Hihio Zabimaru." he stated the name of his Bankai, getting no reaction from Byakuya.

"I didn't know you had achieved your Bankai." he stated after a moment. Renji's eyes narrowed.

"How could you?" he retorted. "You ignore everything beneath you." he tightened his grip on the handle of his Bankai. "I'm going to save Rukia. Let me pass, or I'll be forced to kill you." he said darkly. Byakuya seemed almost dismissive of him.

"Ridiculous. You couldn't even force me to one knee." Renji steped forward, sending the enormous snake that was his Bankai bolting forward. Byakuya used Shunpo to dodge, easily evading the large weapon. He jumped atop one of the towers, only to be forced to dodge again as Renji whipped his Bankai across the towers, breaking them in half. The snake's head zeroed in on the captain, trying to ensnare him in its teeth. He blocked it with his blade, being forced down from the force behind it. "Not bad." he commented, seemingly uncaring that he was plummeting towards the ground. "It indeed deserves to be called Bankai." he narrowed his eyes. "This is as far as it goes. Scatter, Senbonzakura." he sent the blade fragments at the snake, seemingly cutting it apart at the joints. He landed in front of Renji, the scattered remains of the Bankai behind him. He stared silently at the unfazed Renji, sheathing his blade. "It's over."

"Not quite." the remains of Renji's Bankai sprung to life, reconstituting themselves into their former shape. Byakuya's eyes widened. "Senbonzakura changes into a thousand airborne blades too fast to see. The light reflects off of them as they move, making them appear to be sakura petals. I know all about your Shikai." the snake coiled around Renji, its joints separating to revealing pure reishi. "It won't work on Hihio Zabimaru. Its joints are held together by my reiatsu. I can separate them whenever I want, like I just did to evade all of your blades."

"You…"

"That's right," Renji felt his confidence continue to soar, "I can see each and every one of them." another segment of Hihio Zabimaru erupted from under Byakuya's feet, making him jump back. He was once again taken by surprise as he heard Renji behind him. "You're on one knee." he noted. "I _will _save Rukia. It's time to put an end to this duel." Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he stood up.

"Time to end this, huh?" he turned around, his hand gripping his sword. "Very well. I'll end it with my blade."

"Were you not listening?" Renji asked, preparing Hihio Zabimaru for attack. "I can see your attacks. It's going to be _me_ who ends it!" he shot the snake forward, screaming towards Byakuya. The captain nonchalantly raised his hand level with the snake.

"**Hado 33: Sokatsui**." Renji quickly whirled the snake around, shielding him from the unexpected Kido. He grunted as his vision was obscured by a cloud of dust kicked up from the Kido.

'_Even without the incantation, it's that strong?_' he noticed a silhouette amidst the fog and immediately went after it. He whipped the snake around, clearing the fog around him while sending the snake head after the silhouette. As the smoke cleared, he saw that it was indeed Byakuya's silhouette, but the snake hadn't attacked him. One of its segments had gotten in the way, shattering the segment. '_Dammit! I missed._'

"You are off-balance." Byakuya commented. "That Kido was not to harm you, nor to blind you. It disrupted your Bankai." Renji's eyes widened. "Bankai, because it is so large, takes at least ten years of training to master its movements. You aren't ready yet." Renji grit his teeth.

"So what?" he hefted his Bankai. "A missing segment won't stop me!"

"**Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro**." Renji cursed inwardly as he was ensnared by Byakuya's signature binding Kido. "You should have retreated when you had the chance. Did you honestly believe you had even the slightest chance of victory?" he held his sword out in front of him, blade pointed to the ground. "Have you forgotten that I have achieved Bankai as well?" he dropped his blade. It phased into the ground, the ground rippling as if it were a pool of water. Behind Byakuya, two rows of large blades materialized at either of his sides, rising up from the ground. "Bankai." the blades continued to emerge, to Renji's shock. "Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." every single one of the blades disintegrated into the shards of Senbonzakura. There were far too many for Renji to count. His Bankai shattered, his body nearly doing the same. He collapsed to the ground, his blood already beginning to pool around him.

"Do you know why you lost, Renji?" Renji angled his head to see Byakuya. "Class." he stepped away from Renji. "Have you heard the tale of the monkey and the moon? However close the monkey thinks he is to the moon, all it is, is the moon reflected in the lake. No matter how hard he tries to capture that moon, he will inevitably sink to the bottom, never reaching the moon." he turned away from him. "Your fangs will never reach me…" he began walking away. "ever."

* * *

Naruto froze mid-Shunpo as he felt Renji's reiatsu begin to rapidly diminish. '_Renji… I guess it all depends on Ichigo now…_' he bit his cheek. He hadn't expected Renji to best Byakuya, but he knew that Renji at least stood a fair chance of inflicting a wound. He knew of his feelings towards Byakuya, and he knew that this duel would better the camaraderie between the two Shinigami. He turned to the other direction as he felt a different reiatsu. '_That's Kenpachi-taicho… Tosen-taicho? Komamura-taicho? What's going on? Why are they fighting?_' after a moment, he shrugged. '_Well, I guess that's just two less captains to deal with._' he took off again, racing towards the Sokyoku.

With Renji

It was a truly wondrous sight. Thousands of razor-sharp blade shards danced like petals in the air, their beauty hiding their lethality. The scene they created, however, was much less majestic. Renji laid in a pool of his blood, the shattered remnants of his Bankai scattered around him. He futilely held onto the hilt, barely conscious. "Be proud." Byakuya commented, "In spite of the strength of my attack, you've kept your human form." he noticed Renji's hand twitch, his grip on the hilt of his Bankai tightening. "Still alive, I see." he shakily dug his hands into the ground, trying to stand. "Don't get up. You'll only die faster." Renji's Bankai fragments dissipated, funneling back into the handle. The Zanpakuto returned to its sealed state as he began to get back up, his hair hanging over half of his face.

"We're not… done yet." he grit his teeth, ignoring the searing pain his wounds gave him. "I can still fight!" he tightly gripped his blade, rushing towards Byakuya. The captain turned around, his expression not changing in the slightest. He waved his hand, several of the blade petals coalescing into complete swords. He sent several of them forward, piercing the ground around Renji. Two of them went through his right arm, piercing his forearm and his hand, going through the handle of his Zanpakuto as well. He howled in pain as they dug into his bone.

"It is commendable that you are able to draw breath after enduring my Bankai." Byakuya reached down, pulling the sword from his forearm. "Regardless, if you persist, I will not hesitate." he held the blade to Renji's cheek. "I will reduce you to dust." the blades began to dissipate to their previous form. "Your Bankai is gone. The deactivation of your Bankai against your will means that you are near death. Your death is imminent. Should you attempt to continue this pointless crusade, I will kill you. So, I ask you again," the petals flowed around Byakuya, coalescing into sword tips surrounding Renji's head, "will you still persist on rescuing Rukia?"

Renji now truly realized how hopeless fighting Byakuya was. He could barely breathe, his body was numb from blood loss, and it felt like Byakuya's reiatsu was crushing him. '_Dammit! I never realized he was so far above me…_' he tightly shut his eyes. '_I could never beat him…_' he could hear Naruto's words echoing in his head again. He frowned. '_I can't beat him, Naruto. It's pointless._' the words continued to echo. '_Even imaginary, he won't leave me alone…_' he grinned. "Of course I will." he began to stand up, grabbing one of the blades floating inches from his neck.

"Why?"

"Rukia is… my friend!" he tightened his grip around the blade. "I would rather die trying to save her… than turn my back on her!" he shattered the blade, tossing it aside. Byakuya stared wide eyed at him, stunned at the sudden display of strength. He sent his Zanpakuto forward, aiming to stab Byakuya in the heart. Unfortunately, his resolve was not enough to win him the battle. Zabimaru snapped in half, falling to the ground. Renji grit his teeth, his wounds erupting in a violent spurt from the strain of his last attack. He watched as his Zanpakuto continued to shatter, quickly becoming nothing more than a handle. He sank to the floor, snarling. "Dammit…"

Byakuya stared down at his fallen fukutaicho, a small spatter of blood decorating his face. He grabbed his scarf, Renji's blood decorating it as well, and tossed it over the fallen Shinigami. "Well done, Renji." he complimented. "Your fangs were able to reach me after all." he turned around walking away without another word.

Renji's mind, foggy from blood loss, began playing through all of his encounters with his friends, his talks with Izuru, his training with Ikkaku and Naruto, and most importantly, his interactions with Rukia. He saw their first meeting, their agreeing to become Shinigami, and their parting of ways when she was adopted into the Kuchiki clan. That sad memory was the last one that went through his mind before he lost consciousness, lying in an ocean of his own blood.

Elsewhere

Rukia froze as she was being escorted to the execution platform. There was a lot of different reiatsus flaring up today, but the one that just disappeared was one she knew well. "R-Renji?" she turned in the direction of the disappearance. He had been battling her brother. She felt so left out of the loop. Kenpachi Zaraki, taicho of 11th division, was battling the taichos of 7th and 9th divisions. Renji just lost a battle with Byakuya, and she didn't even know what possessed Renji to fight him. She couldn't sense Ichigo, Chad, or Orihime, and it was beginning to frighten her. Were they dead? Were they captured? '_All of this…_' she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, the guilt piling onto her, '_it's because of me. Renji's dying, Ichigo and the others are missing, and the captains are fighting amongst each other. Why? Why all of this, just for me?_' her head hanging limply, the escorts dragged her towards the execution platform as ordered.

With Kenpachi

Kenpachi couldn't help but grin as he found himself against two captains. He hadn't thought helping out the Ryoka would get him such a satisfying battle. Kaname Tosen and Sajin Komamura, two powerful captains, were his opponents.

"Come on!" he roared, easily blocking their blades. "Stop cowering in fear of my attacks!" he grabbed Komamura's wrist and effortlessly flipped him over as he kicked Tosen in the gut, sending him flying into the wall. "You're supposed to be taichos! This is just pathetic! You really want to beat me, use your Bankai!" Komamura sat himself up, staring at Kenpachi from behind his helmet.

"Bankai? Against someone like you?" he mocked. Tosen walked back up next to his ally.

"Very well." he spun his blade deftly as it glowed with his spiritual energy. "I've always known you would eventually bring needless bloodshed to the Gotei 13. Ever since you became the new taicho of 11th division, I could see your taste for blood. You are like an animal, no sense for peace, only craving your battles." Kenpachi scoffed uncaringly.

"Preach to someone who cares." he said. "I get it, I'm the bad guy, you're the good guys. Don't use that flowery speech, just say it. You hate me." Kenpachi grinned sadistically. "If you hate me so much, just kill me and be done with me. Use your Bankai to strike down your hated enemy." he goaded the blind Shinigami. Tosen frowned.

"I'm not saying I hate you." the grip on his Zanpakuto tightened. "I'm saying there's no hope for you!" he swung his sword behind him, flaring his reiatsu. "By your word and your actions, you have broken the peace! This isn't personal, but you must die to restore order!" Komamura, seeing his friend's seriousness, jumped away from the immediate area. He watched intently as his friend's reiatsu continued to spike.

"Tosen…" Tosen held his blade parallel to his body, holding his left hand up to the ring connected to the hand guard. The ring began to spin rapidly. Tosen spread his arms, the ring growing as the span between his hands increased. The ring was nearly as large as he was.

"Bankai." he declared, the ring multiplying into nine. They shot away from Tosen, surrounding them both in a large circle. They began to glow with Tosen's reishi, a dense black void bursting from them. It enveloped the area they were standing in, centered on Tosen himself. "Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Korogi." he declared. "This is my Bankai. This dome is my Bankai. What do you think, Zaraki? I doubt that you ever would have expected such a sight." he walked up to the battle crazed Shinigami, who currently had a blank look on his face. "Though, I suppose you can't see it, can you?"

Kenpachi didn't know what was going on. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He couldn't even feel reiatsu. He _did_ feel when Tosen sunk his blade into his shoulder, though. He staggered forward, not expecting the blow. "How does it feel, Zaraki? How does it feel being in a world without light or sound?" Kenpachi turned around, knowing from the feel of the wound where Tosen currently was. "Terrifying, isn't it? Enma Korogi takes away all senses, leaving the victims in a real of absolute nothingness. Your only remaining sense is touch, so you can feel how close you are to death. Only one person can escape this torment. Only the one holding Suzumushi." Kenpachi reached for where he thought Tosen was, only for the blind Shinigami to dodge his hand, slashing him in the side. "It's pointless. You won't capture me by guessing where my next blow will be. Even the most skilled warrior feels even a small amount of fear in absolute darkness. That fear slows your reflexes. I am exempt from that fear. I was born in a world of darkness. I-" he stopped talking as Kenpachi brought his blade down right next to him, shattering the ground. "What the-" he could feel the bloodthirsty grin forming on Kenpachi's face. "I should have anticipated this." he readied his blade. "A monster like you wouldn't feel fear in this black hell. You're right at home in it." he stepped forward. "Alright then. I won't waste any more time. Prepare to die, Kenpachi Zaraki!"

Elsewhere

Soifon looked on as Yamamoto walked over to the prisoner. She turned to the captains that were present and let out a disappointed sigh. Omaeda turned to his captain, staring at her confusedly. "Only 2nd, 4th, and 8th divisions showed up. What are the others thinking? And where's Naruto?"

"I don't know about the others, Taicho, but Naruto, according to one of his subordinates, was getting ready for the execution. He needed to change into a new Shihakusho." Soifon nodded.

"He'd better get here soon or-" he stopped talking as he heard footsteps. He turned to see Byakuya Kuchiki walking into the line of the captains, looking at Rukia.

"Nii-sama…" Rukia called gently. Byakuya closed his eyes, turning away from the girl. Rukia's sadness only now reflected in her eyes.

"Rukia Kuchiki," Yamamoto began, drawing Rukia's attention, "have you any last words?" Rukia closed her eyes briefly, reflecting on the recent events. She opened her eyes, a sad, serene smile coming across her features.

"Yes. Just one thing."

With Yumichika and Hisagi

"Tosen-taicho's activated his Bankai." Hisagi noted. "He must be in trouble to activate it." he didn't sound very worried. "Or maybe he just wants to toy with Kenpachi-taicho." he amended. "Either way, I should probably check."

"Wait!" Yumichika called. He was on one knee ,his Zanpakuto keeping him up. A small smatter of blood decorated his face. "You haven't beaten me yet." Hisagi looked at him dismissively.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "You can barely stand. You're defeated." Yumichika let out a breath.

"In the 11th division, losing means death."

"It's not like that in the 9th division." Hisagi replied.

"So I've heard." Yumichika wiped some of the blood off of his face. "But that's why I've been playing at this battle."

"Playing at?" Hisagi raised a brow. What was he getting at? "Sheath your sword, Yumichika. A 5th seat has no hope against a fukutaicho. And…" he adjusted the grip on his sword. "For a division that loves to fight, dying in one would be shameful, right?"

"You don't get it. The 11th division is made of people that believe it's better to go down fighting than to give up." Yumichika pulled his blade from the rooftop. "Wanna know a secret?" Hisagi's eyes narrowed. "The only reason I'm 5th seat is because I don't like the character 4." Hisagi looked at him as if he were crazy. "To me, 3 is the most beautiful character, but that belongs to Ikkaku. I decided to go with 5. It looks more like 3." Hisagi's confused look did not change. "Oh, and one more thing. There's an unspoken rule in the 11th division to only use our Zanpakuto for physical attacks. Kido-type Zanpakuto and their wielders are seen as cowards for not attacking their opponents directly. Now here's the big secret." Yumichika stood up, extending the multiple blades of his Zanpakuto. The blades began to glow a peacock green color, a dense reiatsu emanating from the now smirking Yumichika. "Wanna see my Zanpakuto's real power? Don't tell Ikkaku or Taicho, okay? They'd be mad if they found out."

With Kenpachi

Tosen huffed as he stared down the grinning Kenpachi. In spite of having nearly every sense taken from him, Kenpachi continued to evade Tosen's blade just enough to prevent a lethal strike. He dashed forward, sinking his blade into the battle crazed captain. Kenpachi moved away as soon as it made contact, preventing yet another lethal blow. Tosen ducked as Kenpachi immediately stabbed for him, nearly sending his blade through the blind captain's head. He jumped away, escaping with only a scratch on the cheek. That simple scratch made Tosen extremely nervous. '_Every time he dodges, he gets closer and closer to hitting me. He really is a monster…_'

Kenpachi focused on his sense of touch. He felt meat when he stabbed for Tosen. It was just a nick, but he got him that time. '_This is starting to get annoying… Can't see, can't hear, can't even smell… At least I've got my sense of touch. I can still hold my sword and feel when his blade sinks into my body. I can dodge a lethal blow that way, at least. I'm not going to kill him with nicks, though. He's a taicho, too. I won't win with my reflexes and instincts. This was fun at first, but now I just want it to be over. I need to cut someone. I need a new strategy…_' he began thinking of what his subordinates would say. First came Yachiru.

"Try taking a wild swing!" he grimaced. '_I've been doing that._' Next was Ikkaku.

"Use your mind's eye!" he rolled his eyes. '_If I could do that, he'd be dead already._' he immediately dismissed Yumichika. He then came to his old subordinate, Naruto…

"Surprise him. Do something he wouldn't expect!" he stopped for a moment before grinning evilly. '_Leave it to the ninja to give me an idea…_'

Tosen could feel Kenpachi smiling once more. Hating the thought of him enjoying this battle, he ran forward, intent on ending the battle crazed captain's life. "You are a threat to the Seireitei, Kenpachi Zaraki! Too much of a threat to be allowed to live!" he thrust his blade forward, piercing Kenpachi's lower torso. '_He didn't even try to dodge it._' Tosen immediately noticed. '_Was it too fast for him?_' He paused as Kenpachi grabbed his hand, touching the handle of Suzumushi. Kenpachi grinned at the blind captain.

"Good to see you again." he swung down, slashing across Tosen's chest. "I've got my senses back. Is it because I'm touching you? Or is it because I'm touching your sword?" he pulled Tosen's blade out of him, still holding onto the handle. "I guess it doesn't matter. Let's do it again. I think I've got it. Next time, I'll catch your blade before it even hits me." he released the handle of Suzumushi, returning him to the silent, dark expanse of Enma Korogi's sensory deprivation.

Tosen huffed breathlessly, shocked at Kenpachi's desire to win. '_This shouldn't be possible!_' he thought. '_I am enacting justice! He should be losing!_' His mind returned to his first friend, and how she was killed by her husband. What justice was there in that? That day, he had sworn to enact justice no matter the cost. He would bring peace, no matter what. He swung his sword, intent on taking off Kenpachi's head. As promised, however, Kenpachi seized his hand, stopping the blow. Without another word, Kenpachi slashed Tosen's torso again, breaking his concentration enough to shatter his Bankai.

"Tosen!" Komamura shouted, seeing his friend heavily wounded. Tosen shakily hefted his Zanpakuto.

"T-This isn't over yet! I can… still fight!"

"This isn't fun anymore." Kenpachi said, hefting his blade onto his shoulder. "I'm not going to fight a walking corpse. You're almost dead. Go get healed up. If you die, you won't be able to fight anymore." Tosen charged forward, his blade digging into Kenpachi's back.

"I will stop you, Kenpachi Zaraki!" Tosen adamantly stated. "In the name of justice, I must stop you!" Kenpachi sighed.

"Shut up." Kenpachi had had enough of the blind captain's rants about justice. He raised his sword. "If you're that eager to die, then I'll oblige." he swung down, aiming to bisect Tosen. Much to his surprise, Komamura jumped in between them, Kenpachi's blade impacting his helmet.

"Komamura!" Tosen shouted, surprised at the intervention.

"That's enough. Zaraki won't understand, Tosen. You've done enough."

"Komamura…" Tosen sunk to the ground, succumbing to his wounds.

"I know, old friend." Komamura's helmet began to crack, Kenpachi's blade having created a large crack. It shattered completely, revealing his canine features. He glared at Kenpachi, who seemed unfazed at the revelation of Komamura's true face. "You don't seem very shocked."

"What do looks matter in a fight? It doesn't matter if you look like a beast, but if you can fight like one."

"My appearance blinds you to my true power, Kenpachi. I'm not as nice as Tosen." he turned his head towards the crazed captain. "Bankai." Kenpachi blinked at the sudden activation.

"Whoa…" he looked at the black and grey armored samurai giant created by Komamura's Bankai with an almost psychotic grin. It's posture was an exact copy of Komamura's. It's sword guard was identical to Komamura's, the blade curving back a bit more, resembling a scimitar slightly. A string hung from the end of the handle.

"Come, Kenpachi Zaraki!" he roared. "Time for the killing you love so much!" Kenpachi laughed wickedly.

"Oh, I love it, alright!" he hefted his sword, grinning maniacally. "If that's what you want, I won't hold back any! A fight to the death with a powerful opponent! This is exactly what I've been waiting for!" just as he was about to charge, the Sokyoku, in the distance, began to emit a bright blue glow that could be seen from anywhere in the Seireitei.

"The Sokyoku!" Komamura said.

"Yeah." Kenpachi nodded. "Looks like it's started."

13th division barracks

Ukitake let out a breath as he continued to work on unsealing the Shihoin shield. Central 46 had ignored his warning not to execute Rukia, and he had discussed with Shunsui and Unohana about whether or not it was right. Shunsui agreed with him, and Unohana had voiced her own and Naruto's suspicions about the execution. The old friends had agreed that the execution had to be stopped. He was momentarily distracted by his 3rd seats calling for him, alerting him that the Sokyoku was activating. No sooner had Kiyone began warning him had he finally broken the seal. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Kiyone. I had trouble with the seal. I'm ready now, though. The Central 46 ignored our warning, so this is our only option. We need to destroy the Sokyoku." he pulled out the shield. His 3rd seats nodded.

"Yes sir!"

With Yachiru & Co.

"What was that?" Orihime asked, feeling a large reiatsu forming.

"That's the Sokyoku!" Yachiru explained. "The execution's starting."

"What?" Uryu shouted in shock. "Then we need to move faster!"

"I'll met you there." Yachiru said. At their surprised exclamations, she replied, "I don't really care about the execution, but Icchi and Whiskers want to stop it. They're Ken-chan's friends, so I have to help them." Orihime smiled at the tiny pink haired Shinigami. "I'll deal with the tough guys! You can have the weak ones!" she exclaimed before dashing forward, leaving them all in the dust.

Elsewhere

Renji groggily opened his eyes to see Hanataro Yamada, the Shinigami from 4th division who helped Ichigo, healing him. "What the…"

"H-Hello, Renji-san…"

"You're that guy who helped Ichigo. I heard you got captured. Why are you healing me?"

"I brought him." he turned to see a Shinigami from the 6th division staring at him.

"You're… Rikichi! Why?" Rikichi bowed his head.

"He got thrown in jail for trying to help Kuchiki-sama. I thought he'd heal someone who got hurt doing the same thing." Rikichi explained. "I couldn't believe that you lost to the Ryoka. Then I heard that you escaped and started to help the Ryoka. You pointed your sword at us!" Renji stared impassively at the unseated officer. The Shinigami had every right to be mad at him. "Then I remembered that I joined the Gotei 13 because of you!" he smiled at Renji, pointing to the tattoo above his eyebrow that was reminiscent of Renji's own tattoos. "So you need to fight for what you think is right!" he pulled a new Shihakusho out of his backpack, presenting it to Renji. "Here's a new Shihakusho and headband! Please wear them!"

"I didn't want to get anyone else involved." Hanataro began, standing up. "I was hoping to figure out a way to save Rukia-san myself, but I'm too weak to do anything." he bowed before Renji. "Please, succeed where I failed. Save Rukia-san!" Renji nodded, now fully clad in his usual attire.

"I will!"

Sokyoku Hill

"Very well, Rukia Kuchiki." Yamamoto said. "After your execution, we will allow the Ryoka to leave unharmed." Rukia smiled gratefully at the aged captain-commander.

"How cruel." Isane said. "He intends to kill them all."

"Is it cruelty, Isane?" Unohana asked. "Now she may die with a little peace of mind. It is compassion, not cruelty." she shut her eyes. '_It looks like Naruto-kun was too late…_'

"Let the Sokyoku fall." Yamamoto commanded as Rukia was hoisted up onto the execution platform.

With Naruto

Naruto rapidly approached the Sokyoku hill, sensing Ichigo speeding towards the hill as well. '_Looks like Strawberry is going to make it there before I do. Dammit, I wish I had the Hiraishin right now!_' he upped his speed, willing to risk using some of his reishi to increase his speed. It may weaken him, but time was of the essence. He had to risk it.

'_Hang on, Rukia-chan! We're coming!_'

* * *

**And DONE! Dear lord, this was way longer than I thought it was going to be! I actually had to cut it in half. I was intending to have the entire arc, up to Aizen's reveal, in this chapter, but I didn't have enough time. The ending's a bit lackluster, but it's the best I can do right now. **

**On another note, I'll be stopping my work entirely for the rest of the year. Yeah, an entire day without an update! So sad, isn't it? Once January begins, however, all of my stories will be placed on hiatus except for Maelstrom of the Gods. The reason, you ask? I will be finishing it. Once I complete it, which hopefully won't take too long, I'll be working on Shinigami Ninja and Kitsune Vampire as my main projects, with the occasional Heart of a Devil chapter thrown in. As I've explained many times, Heart of a Devil is much more difficult to write than the others. I hope you understand.**

**Forever in the Sky,**

**The Red Star**


End file.
